Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis
by valenelle
Summary: Jack and Angelica get married by mistake. Following the events of On Stranger Tides as they experience an adventure to Atlantis. Meet Angelica's mother in law - Jack's mother, who is not so fond of the new Mrs Sparrow.
1. Siempre estoy soñando en ti

A/N:** I know what you are thinking - "What is Valenelle doing? Already three stories in progress and now a new one before even finishing the others first?" I already have three stories in progress, right now focusing though on one in particular - A Spanish Lullaby, since it is not far from ending. But I've got lots of things in school which makes it hard to find time to write. I do write of course but it takes more time than I prefer... However, I remembered that I had this story in a map. I wrote this a year ago but debated whether to post it or not. I thought that it could entertain you until I will post a new chapter for A Spanish Lullaby, A man from apartment 512 and Ruling the Wind and Tides. **

**This story focus more on romance and humor. Of course there is adventure, but I wanted to have a little 'lighter' story. **

**Yes, this is another takeout of what could happen after On Stranger Tides. I really hope you'll like this one!**

Disclaimer:** I do not own anything associated to the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. **

Summery:_** Jack and Angelica get married by mistake. Following the events of On Stranger Tides as they experience an adventure to Atlantis. Meet Angelica's mother in law - Jack's mother, who is not so fond of the new Mrs Sparrow.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I - Estoy soñando de ti<strong>

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cádiz, Spain<strong>_

Even though the afternoon sun shone over the costal town, torches were still lit on the walls along the streets. The nightfall would soon occur and then the town would be pitch dark, except for the flames that danced on shadowed walls.

Captain Jack Sparrow and his loyal first mate, also friend, Joshamee Gibbs strolled together among the houses. Usually, they'd get noticed barely moments later after setting anchor in a harbour. But in Cádiz, the population seemed to be too busy and excited over something else to even take a note of the appearance of Jack and Gibbs.

"Are ye sure it be here?" Gibbs asked for what must have been the hundredth time. The chubby man half jogged next to Jack to keep up with the fast and determined pace the captain held.

"'Course I am. Red Ruby was in the harbour."

Gibbs still was not convinced. It did not matter that Edward Teague's vessel was in town. Jack's father was like a ghost. Coming from nowhere at one moment, then be gone in the next. Gibbs had witnessed it several times, thus nothing really told him that Mr Teague had not aready left when they reached the correct bar.

"Last time I met him-."

Jack was interrupted by a man that pushed passed him on the crowded street. "Move out of the way!" he barked irritated and disappeared behind some people. Jack's eyebrows rose and he turned to Gibbs to try again. "Last time I met me dad, he told me-."

Once again he was cut off by a shove from another stressed mister. He was pushed against a woman that immediately yelped out of fear of the ambusher. Before Jack had time to excuse himself, her apparent husband was all over Jack, probably believing he had fiddled with her.

They rolled all over the street whilst the crowd of people formed to a circle around the two fighting men.

"Jack?" Gibbs exclaimed and tried to help his friend out. But he was only kicked in the stomach from either Jack or the other man; he couldn't tell by the tangle of legs and arms.

"Gibbs? Get this man off me!" Jack demanded from somewhere under the man in irritation.

"Aye, aye, capt'n."

Gibbs managed to get a hold on Jack's arm and pulled in it. On his way up, Jack gave a final kick to the other man that also was dragged backwards, eventually held back by others. He spit angrily at Jack.

"¡Eres un bastardo!" he yelled, face red of anger.

Jack shared a confused look with Gibbs but then hurried away from the angered people.

"Wonder what's wrong with this town?" Gibbs questioned out loud.

Jack readjusted his leather hat before opening his mouth to respond, but left it agape when he instead heard two chatting women answer them.

"Could you possibly believe Vivienne, that the duke finally will marry?" the fatter one asked, surprising both Jack and Gibbs that she spoke in English. The other one shook her head.

"It's unbelievable! Who'd want to marry that old, fat mister? Surely I wouldn't!" she responded.

"But I can't wait to see the woman who will! A Spanish beauty they say she shall be."

Jack threw Gibbs a glance. Perhaps that was the reason there were so many people around?

"If so, at that younger age they claim – she must be a wench!" the taller and thinner woman commented.

Jack stopped tracks and balanced on his toes, trying to watch over the crowd of people. Without even considering anything else, Gibbs snatched Jack away from there.

"No time for that, Jack."

Giving him a glare from the corner of his eyes, Jack then followed Gibbs through the boodle. They rounded a corner and managed to get into an alley.

"So, what needed to be said," Jack began whilst they crossed the narrowed alley. "M'dad told me last time that in the church La Iglesia Madrugada," he continued, pronouncing the Spanish words in a very English way. "There's a map. _The_ bloody map we be looking for."

Gibbs then turned to Jack as they reached the end of the alley. "The map we'll show Mr Teague?"

"Aye, Dad wants to point out the directions, but we be needin' to get it firstly."

Nodding understandingly, Gibbs looked over Jack's shoulder while Jack tried to locate where they were. Gibbs read the letters on a building behind Jack that looked like being a church.

"What did ye say the church's name was?"

"La Iglesia Madrugada. Gibbs! Do ye use yer ears?" Jack blurted out in a questioning frustration, but Gibbs only tapped his shoulder. He then pointed over Jack's shoulder.

Jack turned around and faced the well-built church, decorated with embellishments, engravings in the stones and a big cross on top of the tower's roof. Bells were visible in the open area at the top of the tower as well.

They were standing next to the wicket. With a big space between the metal bars it was made of, it caused anyone who passed it to have a view into the backyard of the church.

"Come on," Jack urged and kicked the wicket in, completely breaking the lock that fell to the ground with a clinging sound.

"What if we have to dig?" Gibbs asked and gestured to the ground. "Maybe Blackbeard buried the map."

"That's preposterous. He'd have no time for that," Jack explained and reached the backdoor. He pulled in the handle and with an audible creek, it opened. Gibbs shrugged and joined him inside the room.

* * *

><p>With the white gown on, Angelica glowed in the reflection of the mirror put in front of her. The frame reached almost from ceiling to floor, letting the bride have a complete image of herself.<p>

Her embroidered white veil reached far behind her back to the tail of the dress, and her dark brown eyes studied her position carefully.

"It's time, Miss Teach," a lady-in-waiting told Angelica and helped her put the other part of the veil over her face to cover it.

Angelica shot one last glance in the mirror, wondering what she was doing. Trying to come up with an useful escape route, she eventually figured it was impossible by all of the lady-in-waiting that always pursued her like shadows. Even if no manacles hung tightened around her wrists, she felt like it but in freer environment.

Hesitatingly, she followed maids and ladies-in-waiting through the hallways down to the doorway. The chamber inside was big with high ceiling and lots of benches were the wedding guests sat, discussing and gossiping in their great mood. As soon as a fatter lady had noticed Angelica, she began hushing the others and they all silenced as they turned to the bride in the doorway.

One final time, Angelica looked over her shoulder, scanning the hallway for a window she could flee through. But there was none nearby, and the other women that worked for her future-husband were practically surrounding her sides and crowding the space behind her. One of them gave her a light shove, directing her to take a step forward into the spotlight.

Carefully Angelica began walking down the aisle, feeling both frightened and nervous. Whispers were heard from almost every single finer lady that sat among the guests with a content expression, smirking at Angelica whose face was covered by the veil. She had to try to see between the embroidery.

Approaching the altar, she examined the Desgraciado that she was about to marry. A fat, rich man that had bought her from the Englishmen. Apparently, he had a major influence in Cádiz as well. Perhaps it would be better for her children at least. She made a face behind the veil when the thought passed her mind. Babies? With that man? She had never felt so disgusted as she did that moment.

No one precisely cared about her opinions, since without her approval or preparation; the priest awakened her nightmare to face the reality, which instead was a living one.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Don Ricardo de la Vega and Miss Angelica Teach in matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into…,"

The priest went on with the speech and it made Angelica's vision blur. Not by watery eyes, but because of the dizziness that increased, weakening both her mind and body. Any moment later, she could bet she'd have a blackout from her throbbing heart that pounded way faster than it should.

"…If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

An open offer. Deep in hope someone would shout out their disapproval, Angelica knew that would not happen. She herself could have separated her trembling lips and call out how much she just wanted to be a run-away bride for the moment – but then she'd only get herself killed. The firm and deciding information Don Ricardo de la Vega had told her yesterday still echoed in her mind. About how he'd torture her if she tried to escape or wriggle out of the situation. She had been bought by him – and she was his as long as it pleased him.

"Do you, Miss Angelica Teach; take Don Ricardo de la Vega to be your lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish; to be faithful to your husband until death parts you?"

Wanting nothing more than to reply 'no', she still spoke the forced opposite. "I do."

Without reading the sentences, the priest continued with the vows for Don Ricardo. After spending so many hours with saying those vowels, he had quite learnt them and instead examined the chamber with an empty look, his mind somewhere else. Then, for the first time, he turned his head back down into the text as he rambled.

"…For better and for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health…"

* * *

><p>Gibbs wandered next to Jack. Both of them kept viewing the rooms which doorways they passed. Somewhere there must be some kind of a room where they could find that infernal map. They were soon out of time. As soon as possible, they needed to head downtown and meet up with Edward Teague before he left.<p>

"Jack. I am not so sure this map is 'round," he told Jack.

"'Course it's 'round here!" Jack confirmed as they entered another room. He then laid his eyes upon a door with a padlock and pointed to it. "It might be in there? A lock is made for to hide secrets."

Gibbs shook his head disbelievingly. "Are ye certain?"

"I am."

The chubbier man folded his arms. "How do ye have knowledge it in fact exists?" he pointed out as if it would not.

Jack rolled his eyes while trying to break the lock on the door. Gibbs began searching among some shelves with bibles.

"I just know."

"Have ye seen it?"

When Jack did not answer, Gibbs' mistrusting suspicion increased. Without feeling need of repeating the question, he sighed. "I do not believe it exists," he eventually said in a determined voice, while opening a bible to see what the infamous book really was about. He flipped several pages.

Raising the tone to a higher level? Well, Jack could do that as well! Annoyed, he succeeded to break the lock and opened the door.

"I do not believe it exists," Gibbs said again, now in a much louder level than before and shook his head. How big were the chances of that atlas truly existing? None he knew had seen it.

"Well," Jack muttered and turned to Gibbs while backing into the new room he had broken himself into. "I do!" he articulated overly loudly.

* * *

><p>The voice seemed familiar to Angelica, and it absolutely did not belong to Don Ricardo. She glanced to her to-be husband and observed his astonished expression. Then she heard whispers and gasps coming from the guests behind her.<p>

But the priest had only heard the declaration and continued with the speech.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Hold on!" Don Ricardo barked at the same time as Jack jumped around to see where he was. Apparently, he had entered some kind of a mob again. But this time, people were well dressed and seemed to celebrate something. It did not take long for him to figure out it was a wedding. By the fancy clothes and fine guests, he soon realized it was _the_ wedding everybody downtown spoke of.

Don Ricardo pointed to Jack in an order for his guards to capture the intruder that had come out of a door beside the altar.

"Repeat the vows," he then demanded the priest.

The priest looked up for once and took a bewildered look around the salon, witnessing how the intruder stomped around between the seats with two clumsy chubbier guards on his heels, trying to catch him. Instead, they ended up falling over the guests' legs and tripping over every obstacle.

"I cannot do that," the priest replied. "He accepted and I've already pronounced these to be husband and wife."

Don Ricardo grabbed the fabric on the priest in an upset motion. "REPEAT THEM! You pronounced my future wife together with that scum!" he yelled and pointed at the pirate man that now jumped on the backrests of the benches, causing the ladies to scream in fright while the men tried to be brave and capture him.

"Hold on!" Jack suddenly said and stopped tracks, realizing that they were talking about him. He looked confused with a finger held up. "I'm not married am I?"

Indeed Angelica recognized that voice. She whirled around and lifted her veil over her head. More like threw it over her head in fact. Her eyes met the sight of Jack and she inhaled soundly. And so did the ladies that stared at her with jealously.

One of the guests, a rich lady turned to her best friend and said something that was supposed to be a whisper but still was heard all over the chamber. "So the rumor _is_ true! She is even far more beautiful than the words described."

Jack gazed down to Angelica who was further away at the altar while the two guards reached out for him, still trying to climb over some guests that sat on the benches.

"Good afternoon darlin'," he greeted her with a flirtatious grin and lifted his hat in a greeting gesture. "Lookin' lovely, luv. Like always."

Angelica had no time to answer, and frankly she could not. She was rigid like a stone of shock. Never had something surprised her that much.

Don Ricardo took the event into his own hands after understanding his two guards would never enmesh the man who apparently had stolen his to-be-wife.

He pulled out a sword from a lancer's belt and pointed it to Jack, ready to fight him. Gladly, Jack jumped down from the bench while pulling out his own.

"Mistake, mate," he told Don Ricardo that only laughed.

"We'll see," he responded and began swinging his sword to Jack while the captain fought him back. Chaos burst out among the guests when the women in their terrified mood panicked and crowded to get out of the church and some men did the same while others tried to get a hand on Jack, which was quite impossible. He jumped on benches, strolled around the room and swung himself across the room with a hold onto the chandelier that hung down from the high ceiling.

Angelica watched the scene play in front of her very intently. Turning to the priest, she noticed his astonished expression. "What's going to happen now?"

He tapped her shoulder friendly. "Child of God," he began with compassion. "I cannot remarry you. You are married to that mister now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please understand why I cannot update the other stories for a while. This story can be updated more regularly since I have it finished on my laptop. Only thing I need to do is editing. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter because I do remember how much work I did put into it a year ago (when I wrote this story). I would be delighted if you left a review with your opinion/s. :) Until next time, beloved readers!**


	2. Besando mis labios

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate it very much! I've decided to post a new chapter of this story every Friday, if that sounds good to you. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II - <strong>**Besando mis labios **

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis**

* * *

><p>Together with the royal court, Angelica and Don Ricardo sat around a large round table in the dining room. The priest also joined the circle and they had discussed for hours of what they could do.<p>

The royal court had tried to make a deal with him, bribe him so that the wedding ceremony could take place again – but he refused as a faithful and trusty catholic.

"The scripts say carefully that it is against the rules."

A lord from Madrid stood up. "The script does not have a say for us. The script is for the people, not for first class."

Knowing it usually was true, the priest still shook his head. "I'm aware of that child, but I cannot break the rules. Even so if I have to face the gallows, I would never have courage to disappoint the lord almighty."

The man sat down frustrated. Something had to be done before the next day, when the rumor would be spread all over the town.

"That can be fixed," Don Ricardo spoke dangerously calmly without any regression shown. All faced him. Even Angelica.

"You wouldn't kill a priest, would you?" she asked.

Don Ricardo turned angrily to the woman next to him and grabbed Angelica's jawline in his firm hand, pressing his fingers into her jaw. He pulled her head closer to him.

"Do not tell me what to do and what to _not _do – woman!" he then pushed her back with such strength she stumbled in the chair. "Go to your room! And I will be there soon, having my wedding night as planned."

The priest looked strictly to Don Ricardo. "This woman now belongs to that intruder who ruined the wedding. It's against God's law for you to claim her as yours. Only that Mister who married her can do so."

* * *

><p>Downtown in the pub <em>Plaza Ribereño<em>, were Jack and his father. They sat in front of each other around a table in the darkness. Only light came from the torches that were nailed along the walls.

Wenches and men were all around the room, cheering and toasting everything they possibly could salute. The bottles of alcohol clinking in the air with the vibe of woman's laughter made Jack feel quite comfortable.

He took a sip from his rum and called for Gibbs that just entered the pub. "Oi, Gibbs!"

When Jack and his father were in sight for the first mate, he approached them and plopped down on a chair to the table. He unfolded the map over the table.

"Mr Teague. Jack," he greeted them both. He immediately waved for a waitress to fetch him a bottle which he opened in an instant. "Ye escaped."

Jack looked at Gibbs, expression beaming of pride.

"Escaped what?" Edward asked amused.

"His own wedding," Gibbs said.

Edward's eyebrows rose. "You don't say." He looked at Jack with an expression that revealed he was waiting for him to explain.

Jack gave them a look. "So, where were we?" he asked, deciding to head back to the conversation and avoid what he did wanted to ignore.

Edward Teague leaned backwards into the backrest with a content expression, glancing once in a while to the map.

"To find the chest you shall sail to Atlantis."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows. "Atlantis?"

Edward nodded. "Aye. This map is of a castle where the chest is buried, in Atlantis."

Jack's eyebrow quirked. "Blackbeard demolished a castle to bury a chest?"

Nodding, Edward declared it was true. "He did. Nobody was supposed to find it."

"Then why inventing it?" Gibbs asked.

"Wanted to give his son a free key as ruler of the seas, but instead he had a daughter and buried the treasure."

Jack who had listened carefully to what his dad told him spoke up. "Why can't Angelica be the ruler?" A knot in his stomach twisted when he thought of her. He turned to Gibbs in a questioning way. He gave Jack a nod, telling him that it wasn't just a daydream or nightmare, depending on how he wanted to see it.

"Your wife?" Edward snapped Jack's attention. "Because she is a woman," he answered.

Jack's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And how could ye know that?"

His dad in his elder days, only grinned knowingly at his son, flashing some golden old teeth. "The whole town is speaking of how a pirate captain ruined the wedding ceremony by marrying himself to the future first-lady. Since it was Miss Angelica I knew you wouldn't keep your hands off her."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Not you too," he muttered and waved to a waitress to serve him another bottle of rum. She handed him a bottle with a flirty smile and Jack reflected it. When he turned back to ask Edward some more question; he noticed that the seat was empty. Gibbs only shrugged.

"Like a ghost," he stated.

"Well then," Jack said and stood up, adjusted his hat. "There's something I need to do. I'll see ye on the Pearl tomorrow morning. Prepare for departure."

Gibbs nodded slowly. "Aye, aye, capt'n."

Swinging the rodeo doors open, Jack entered the late evening of Cádiz. Horse hooves smattered on the stone street and soon a cart appeared with two horses running. Jack held up a bag filled with coins, immediately gaining the person who ruled the reins to make a stop.

"Do ye know where Don Ricardo…," Jack's sentence died when he was lost of words.

"Don Ricardo de la Vega?" the man asked who sat on top of the cart with the reins in his hands. "The lord?" he spoke with an accent.

"Aye. De la Vega it is. Could ye take me there in exchange of this?" he raised the bag higher. The man nodded eagerly.

"Sí, señor."

And with that, it only took moments until the cart stopped at the outskirts of the town. It was a territory with finer, exclusive houses, Jack could tell. Mansions large as ships were built on marvellous gardens with a fence keeping outsiders out of there.

Jack threw the man the bag and waited until he had disappeared before he began trying to unlock the lock of the wicket. This time, it was way harder than it had been back at the church. So instead, he climbed over the fence and hurried over the garden to the house wall. He had spotted an open window and crawled up to it with a help of an ivy that grew along the wall. A candle was placed on the windowsill, which he didn't notice. Unsmooth as he was, while falling down to the floor; he also brought the lit candle along with him, setting the carpet on fire. He rushed over to the bed, snatched the cloths and tried to extinguish the fire but it only caused the sheets to receive flames as well. Giving up, he opened the door and poked his head down to check the hallway out.

A maid stood outside an open door further down the hallway. She seemed to talk to someone by the lips moving, but Jack couldn't hear by the subdued tone she used.

"Yes, Lady Angelica," she then added and closed the door. As did Jack, just in time for the maid to not notice him or the smoke that began filling the room. As soon as her steps had passed him on the other side of the door, his door flung open whilst he hurried over to the room Angelica apparently was in.

He knocked on it.

"Come in," she replied from inside the room. The maid who just left had helped her into the gown she was supposed to wear during her wedding night together with Don Ricardo. Obviously, he didn't care that they truly weren't married, much to the priest's dismay.

A couple of times, she had taken a look over herself in the mirror, wondering what she was doing. Why she even didn't try to escape, even if she knew it was to no use. What would she do if she managed to? No ship at the harbour would recruit a woman and dressing up like a pirate would be too risky. Cádiz was after all not Tortuga and her as a pirate would get noticed. Not to mention how the whole population would look for her when Don Ricardo would notice her running away and he'd definitely put a prize on her head. She was not destined to leave that port. She was stuck, trapped. Yet married to… Jack? But still chained to the man who bought her.

Jack? What had he done in the church? She hadn't seen him in such a long time. Not since he marooned her on Sola Fide Beach. He had barely made it out of the doors in one piece. A torn shirt of Don Ricardo wasn't enough. Couldn't Jack have killed him at least?

Her eyes widened in the mirror when she saw Jack entering her room and closing the door behind him.

"So, what I had in mind for a wedding night," he commenced and tossed the hat aside.

Angelica spun around. "Jack?" she didn't know if she was relieved, angry or actually scared. "What are you doing here?"

Naturally, Angelica had always absorbed Jack's vision, but in an almost transparent gown, he practically had to stand still to not approach her, press her down into the mattress of the bed and do her big time.

She perceived his staring. "Jack?" she questioned, wondering if he'd answer her query.

Feeling himself growing more and more for every moment that passed him, he smirked at her and walked over to bed where he sat down. He hadn't seen her in such a long time.

"Ye don't think I'd marry without receiving the goody-goody stuff, do ye?"

Angelica folded her arms. "Oh, please! We are not married. That was all a major mistake."

"Angelica?" Don Ricardo called from the hallway.

Jack jumped up from the bed and met Angelica's panicking eyes.

"Here," she ushered him and lifted the sheet from the edge of the bed, guiding him down below the it. "Hold on!" she shouted to Don Ricardo.

Several seconds passed by until Jack's feet had disappeared under the bed. "Angelica!"

"Coming!" she reassured him and hurried over to open the door while throwing glances over her shoulder back to the bed. A bit scared Jack might be visible if the idiot would poke his head out by his annoying curiosity.

Unlocking the door, Don Ricardo stormed into the room with three ladies-in-waiting behind. All of them placed themselves further away to not bother the lord.

He cleared his throat loudly and straightened his back. "The priest does not change his mind. You are married from this day til forever with that peasant."

Angelica looked confused at Don Ricardo. "What?" Then, what would happen to her?

Don Ricardo avoided her phrase and just continued informing her what he had in mind. "Your belongings will be packed tomorrow and then we'll sell you off," and with that, he left the room followed by the staff.

When the door closed, Angelica sighed and backed to the bed where she sat down. She would be sold to someone else. This time, probably to slavery or so since she was married. Nobody wanted a married woman if she wasn't at least a widower.

Jack crawled out from below the bed. "Sell you?"

This time, it was Angelica who ignored replying. She was deep in thought of how she could bring herself out of this new situation. Jack took the note and began touching things in the room after noticing how decorated it was with luxury junk.

"Now, what are ye going to do, luv?" he asked and poked at a widget he found on a desk.

Angelica shrugged slightly. "I have no idea. I might get bought by a French and move to Paris. Or some farmer from New England that need a slave."

Jack stopped actions abruptly and gave her a look. Without hesitating, he opened a drawer to a bureau and began pulling out clothes.

"Explain your actions," she stated confused as she followed his moves with her gaze. "Jack?"

"Now," Jack replied, threw her a glance and scanned the room. "…When ye be rightfully me wife, I be doing nothing wrong when I tell you to join me on the Pearl."

_If_ Angelica had heard that sentence before… She felt like having some kind of déjà vu from late evenings and nights at the convent. He had nagged about her joining him for adventures on the Pearl until she finally had accepted his offer.

Angelica snorted. "Over my dead body."

Then a knocking sound caused them both to make a jump by surprise. "Miss Angelica," it was a lady-in-waiting who stood on the other side of her bedroom door. "There are already rumours that a rich German has left an offer for you."

The footsteps faded away when the lady-in-waiting went down the hallway without even caring about Angelica's reply. Not odd at all, since she didn't have a say in anything.

When she let her eyes travel from the door to Jack, she saw him looking at her as if he was waiting for an answer.

"Do ye have a bag for the clothes?"

* * *

><p>The chilly air caused Angelica to shiver when she reached the pier together with Jack. He had carried two suitcases and she herself had taken a bag along with her. Sneakily, they had climbed out the window, or more likely – jumped out of it. Firstly, Jack had climbed down to the ground and she had fetched him the heavy suitcases with the clothes and other costliness she had stolen. Then, she had heard Don Ricardo walk down the hallway towards her room and panicked, crashing into Jack on the ground a brief second later.<p>

Jack walked behind her over the boarding plank to the Pearl. On the acquainted deck, Angelica took a long look over it and realized it looked just like it always had. She looked over her shoulder to Jack, who nodded in the direction of a door, which she knew led to his cabin.

She followed him to it and let him open it for her.

"So where will you sleep?" she asked.

Jack walked passed her and dropped the suitcases on a dirty couch. Of course it was not cleaned and new when rough and mad pirate captains had crashed the room for years.

"Here."

Angelica smiled and shook her head, denouncing what he said. "For real Sparrow. Where is the cabin you will sleep in? Beside this one?"

Jack held his arms out to demonstrate where he would sleep. "_Here_."

Angelica's happy face fell. "No way I'll sleep in the same room as you."

"Not even as my wife?" a smirking Jack asked and passed her on his way out to deck. Angelica's eyes followed his moves.

"Please don't call me that. This is just a nightmare I hope I'll wake up from soon."

Jack waved with his hand in the air as if he waved off the statement, all the while keeping his back to her, walking towards the boarding plank. When he had disappeared back to the pier with Angelica left in the doorway, she heard someone clear his throat. She jumped by surprise and turned to the right where she laid her eyes upon another version of a Jack. An elder one. The familiarities were undeniable and the knowing smirk he had disclosed their filiations.

The man stood on another large boat that had set anchor beside the Pearl. His pirate hat, symbolizing the captain-position was naturally on top of his head.

"Ah, ye be the lass?" he asked with a wry smile, showing golden teeth just like any other man that had spent too many years out on the sea.

Angelica looked wonderingly at him. "The lass?"

"_The_ lass."

Angelica gave him an odd look, not comprehending what he was saying.

"Oh," he excused himself and wiped his obvious mucky hand on his coat. Then he reached out for her with his hand open, gesturing for her to shake it. "Captain Edward Teague. I heard a part of your little argument with my Jackie."

Angelica tried to hold back a laughter that partly managed to get heard from deep down her throat. _Jackie?_

Then she approached him and shook hand. "Angelica Te…ee…each?" she more questioned than presented herself. "I actually don't know what to say nowadays except for Angelica."

Edward gave her a wink. "Dangerous name to a dangerous lass, daughter-in-law."

She smiled broadly for some strange reason, but found herself extremely fond of the old man. For once, a Sparrow seemed to have some common sense. A person that she would love to have around, like a protecting father that would help her stay away from hazardous people.

"Lately I be finding lots of rum!" Gibbs exclaimed in the conversation he had as he boarded the ship, causing Angelica to spin around to see where the voice came from.

As soon as Gibbs saw the Miss, he stopped tracks and glanced at Jack. "Ye did not?" he let out.

Jack gave him a push to shut up and continue to his quarters. He later on waved at her to head for her cabin and gave his dad a nod.

"Bye Dad."

Edward smiled at his son and nodded towards Angelica that closed the door to the cabin after her.

"The lass from Seville?"

Jack looked irritated and tiredly at his dad. "It might be."

The grin grew wider on Edward whilst he smirked at Jack. "Fair well then. Take care of her this time. You might not want another La Martinique."

"Saint Dominic, Dad," Jack corrected before squinting. "How do ye even know this?"

Turning around and moving up to the helm of Red Rubin, Jack could only merely hear what his dad said. "Rumours have an ability of spreading faster than the wind."

With that final say, Jack strolled to a chamber where he met Gibbs inside. Joshamee was standing beside a table, musingly rubbing his jaw when he gazed over the unfolded map.

"Found a proper way yet?"

Without looking up, Gibbs pointed at an island on the map which was bigger than most of the others. Jack had drawn a circle around it.

"This way around those two islands will make it easier for us to reach Atlantis, without losing half the crew. None sails that heading," Jack said.

Gibbs smiled. "Then we choose it. Wouldn't want to encounter others, would we."

Doing nothing but agreeing, Jack groaned something for a response. "Set the heading for the night."

Looking up, Gibbs nodded. "Aye."

Jack left the room and went straight to his quarters. He grinned by the sight of Angelica. _His wife_. If she would carry the title, she might as well live up to it.

There she sat in her typical pirate attire on a chair turned to a desk. Corset tight around her waist, loose white shirt and loose pants. A mirror was placed on the desk, leaning against the wall. A comb was brushing along her long hair whilst she reflected herself. Meeting each others' gaze in the mirror, Angelica smirked.

"Not even in your dreams, Sparrow," she knew very well what he had in mind.

He grinned playfully when she turned around and he approached her slowly. "How is it we'll be fully wedded without the obvious claiming that be needed done has not been executed, darling?"

His way of using those sweet nicknames only revealed his intentions even more. He stared down at her position in the chair.

"It's true you interrupted the wedding ceremony. Which I am more than thankful for, but if possibilities are on our side; we can get this marriage annulled."

"Annulled?"

"Yes."

Jack frowned. "As in other terms we are not going to fulfill the vows we agreed to in the church?"

Angelica rolled her eyes. "I thought you'd do anything to skip having a… wife."

Jack shrugged. "'Course it be not my deepest wish but receiving constant satisfying moments is something I find very fitting."

On her way to the bed, her hand pushed his chest to teasingly shove him back a bit. He lost his balance for a brief moment and had to take a step backwards while his amused eyes followed her movements. "Easy, luv."

She had to struggle to keep her smile from breaking lose on her face. Carefully she sat down on the bed and began taking of her shoes.

"I suggest you'll sleep on the couch," she suggested with a nod to the furniture further away in the room.

As if he hadn't heard her clearly, he made a look of listening more intently. "You suggest me to _what?_" sarcasm was clear in his tone.

The last boot fell off and she straightened her back. "My guess is that the floor doesn't seem equal comfortable."

He didn't know if he should laugh at her statement. Did she really believe he'd sleep anywhere but in his big soft bed?! No, no, he knew her. She just did it to test his buttons, and he would not let her win.

"With that corset 'round your slim waist, nothing will make me dismiss the bed."

Her eyebrow quirked. She followed his motions around the bed to the other side. He blew out the candlelight and sat down on the edge of the bed, kicked the shoes off. Figuring out nothing would make her sleep alone in the large tempting mattress, she eventually gave up with her staring and lay down as far from him as possible in the bed.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: Okay, I am pretty sure you are rolling your eyes right now and think you can predict the whole story - but I would say no to that ;) Anyway, any thoughts of this chapter? :) Until next time!****


	3. Acariciando mi piel

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. I like hearing your opinion and what you want to see in my fanfictions, so it is always great to read what you have to say! And I appreciate it that you take your time to review. **

**I decided to upload a little earlier this time. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III - <strong>**Acariciando mi piel **

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis**

* * *

><p>"Sparrow! You imbécil idiota! (Idiotic imbecile)"<p>

Gibbs watched in the binocular how his friend once again abandoned his wife. Jack lifted her cave-man style over his shoulder and walked up on the spot of land. Sola Fide Beach, the exact same island he had marooned her on before. When he put the hollering Spanish woman down, she immediately punched him in the stomach and took off towards the dinghy. For a moment Gibbs lowered his binocular a bit anxious. Jack better be the one returning to the ship. He had no wishes in having a clear angered Angelica onboard the Pearl. He truthfully feared her.

Hovering after the escaping woman, Jack managed bringing her down onto the ground. Placing himself on top of her, he had to grin down at her apparent fury. "You bastard! Why did you even save me in the first place?!" she struggled against him and referred to him taking her from the man that had wanted to marry her.

For a brief moment Jack had to shut his eyes by how her movements affected his manhood that was pressed against her twisting body. Bloody woman always made him turned on.

Managing to punch Jack in the stomach again and almost releasing herself out of his grip, Jack snatched her wrist and pressed it down into the chilly sand. "No, ye will stay here, luv."

"Why are you doing this?" she kept struggling against him but to no avail.

When feeling she was almost out of energy, Jack pulled her up. With a firm hold around her wrists, he guided her towards a tree. She fought weakly against him when he tied her around the palm tree.

"Ye'd be a danger for me to have around," he explained and tightened the knot. By her wondering eyes, he added. "Ye still hate me."

Her eyes narrowed. "No, I stopped hating you when an apple grew from a mango tree on the 30th of February."

Jack grinned wryly. Really? She had stopped hating him?

Angelica did not lie, and it did affect his ego. Yet, he had absolute no plans in having her on the Pearl. He knew how things would end - either him dead or her having a miniature of him within a short amount of time. And that could just not occur.

And again she watched him leave her, ropes tight enough around her wrists to let her escape them just after it would be too late for her to join Jack.

When she managed to wriggle out of them, Jack was already boarding the Pearl. He stood on the railing and lifted his head in some sort of a goodbye to her. That was her so-called husband.

* * *

><p>Already two hours had been spent in Tortuga behind a desk. Jack was leaning backwards with the chair, keeping the balance on the two back legs of it, spinning a bottle lazily in his hands. Gibbs was sitting rather firmly beside him in front of the desk. He held a feather in his hand and a paper was put in front of him. Several names were already noted but they still kept recruiting in case someone great would pop up.<p>

"And what be yer purpose of joining Captain Jack Sparrow's crew?" Gibbs interviewed.

The muddy and intoxicated man slurred his answer. "I be a master at navigating."

Gibbs eyebrows rose.

"It be true. Once I was a privateer and worked for the King of England," he went on. It could be all a lie, but Gibbs decided to tighten his pencil.

"And ye name be?"

"Owen Whitfield," by Gibbs look, the man corrected himself. "Or White Owie as most pirates call me."

Giving him an approving nod, the man left the line of men who also wanted to be recruited.

When Gibbs looked up the next time, opening his mouth to shout out 'Next', he instead left it hang open without uttering a word.

"Hello, little Jackie."

The voice caused Jack to lose his balance and stabilize the chair. He looked at the person nicknaming him. "Mummy?" he questioned astonished.

A curvy woman with a corset that made her look even curvier, stood in front of them. Her black hair was long and kohl framed her brown eyes beautifully. Her black eyelashes were long and it was not strange at all that those had seduced Mr Teague all those years ago. She wore no pants or boots like a common pirate lady, but a dress and low heels.

"Caroline?" Gibbs let out shocked. "Mrs Teague," he cleared his throat.

Before none had reacted, Caroline rounded the desk and pulled up Jack into a motherly embrace.

"My little baby!" she kissed him all over the face, causing him to make a face.

By embarrassment he felt uncomfortable with her public affection. It ruined his reputation.

While pulling apart, Jack scanned the area to see how the previous long line of men who wanted to be recruited began leaving one by one. He did not blame them. He would have done the same.

"And Joshamee!" Caroline exclaimed and hugged the astonished Gibbs. He remembered Caroline well. "My little Joshie!" she pinched his cheek sweetly.

The loving moment did not last long. Sharp nails found their way to their earlobes where she pinched them both.

"Ow!" both the captain and his first mate burst out and made a face in pain. Caroline did not seem to let go.

"Where have you boys been?! You've been gone for years!" she accused them and pulled back and forth in their earlobes, causing them to whine by the hurt.

"Mummy-."

"Mrs Teague-."

The men whined in pain and it caused Caroline to frown. "Now off we go to the ship!" She left no room for them to come with inventions, however the two pirates continuously whined on their way down to the port.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sola Fide Beach<em>**

Sola Fide Beach. Seeing that it was a well visited 'trade-route' like Jack had regarded it as, it was not a big shock when the Satisfaction made port just off the spot of land, an excuse to treat it like a well fed island. Satisfaction with its captain was not someone nor something to play with.

There was no place for Angelica to hide when the crew rowed up on shore. Truthfully she had been asleep and was completely defenceless when the sudden voice took her off guard. When she stirred in her sleep, she felt something shadow the sun that later had shown up between the palm trees and disturbed her sleep. She had simply been too exhausted to move and inch to settle her head in the shadows of a palm tree.

"Look who we have here?" a crewmember stated as Angelica realized the seriousness. By the looks she could tell that they were pirates and no gentle privateers.

From each side, two pirates pulled her up to stand whilst the captain made his appearance. He watched Angelica, perhaps a little too long for her liking.

"Ms Angelica Teach," he said to himself. Then he questioned her. "Or should I say Mrs Sparrow?"

Her disgusted and disapproving eyes glared right at the captain.

"Who are you?" she demanded to know.

The captain had a leather hat, golden chains around his neck and golden jewellery around his scratched fingers that appeared to have been working hard out on the seas for way too long. Rubies and emeralds framed the rings and when the captain let out a chuckle, his dirty yellow, more correctly; _brown_ teeth were shown for the world to see. His coat looked rather expensive though and Angelica knew at once that this was no regular pirate captain she had in front of her.

"Captain Henry Morgan," he presented himself.

She shook her head once. "Impossible. He is dead since many years ago."

Captain Morgan shared a glance with a crewmember before giving her a wry smile. "Ever heard of ghosts?" he asked her as if she was a child. "Or about returning from the dead?"

Swallowing, Angelica decided to not answer his quest.

The captain snapped his fingers. "Bring her to my quarters."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Pearl<strong>_

"So, Jackie, where are we going?"

Caroline was sitting finely in a lounger she had demanded a few new recruited pirates bring aboard. With a fan she breezed her precious face. Two crewmembers stood on each side of her and held each a big palm tree leaf to cover her sun.

Hating how his mother called him by that name, Jack cleared his throat and shot a glance around him to see if anybody had heard. Luckily nobody had not, except for the two holding the leaves.

He would have loved to tell her to stop calling him that, and he had tried several times - but he just did not dare. She was after all his mother. Sometimes intimidating mother, yet loving, but always... fearful.

"Atlantis," he approached her side.

She glanced to him. "Oh, what a fascinating destination."

Jack frowned. "Ye've been there before?"

Caroline smiled. "Your father took me there once. Beautiful vistas and friendly people."

Jack's eyebrows rose. "How good then, aye?"

"And Jackie!" his mother called for him.

Jack's expression was filled with hopelessness as he swirled back around. "Yes, Mummy?"

"I have heard the lobsters around this area shall be tasty. Could you not order someone from your crew to fetch me some and cook for dinner?"

Surely it was a fine question that was being marked, but her words meant a statement. Rather an order for Jack to follow what slipped her mouth.

She saw his face and added sweetly. "I am really hungry, Jackie."

Rolling his eyes, Jack knew there was just another battle he could not fight against. "Fine, Mummy. Gibbs will fix ye some dinner."

When Jack had disappeared, Caroline smiled to the crewmen holding the palm tree leaves. "You see, Jackie and Joshie have always been so nice to me. I love my little boys," she moved her gaze towards the horizon with goo-goo eyes. She was on a giant ship together with her boys, her little sweethearts and she was treated like the queen she was. Life could not get any better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Weeell, that might be true for Caroline... Now you have met Mrs Teague, Jack's mother! She will be here for quite some time and I personally cannot wait until she meets Mrs Sparrow. **

**And a question for you guys: What do you say about a potential wedding night? **


	4. Abrazandome

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the feedback! **

**Even if I've left the window open for a possible wedding night, it does not mean it will happen anytime soon. Or it could. It could happen whenever and wherever in this story. And it could possibly not happen at all. It was not included in this (original) story so I'll have to see if I want to add one or not. **

**But I just wanted to say thank you for the reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV - <strong>**Abrazandome**

**Pirates of the Caribbean**

**Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis**

* * *

><p>Satisfaction was slightly larger than the Pearl. At least it was not all black and dark, but light as if the Englishmen themselves were under command of the King. Obviously Henry Morgan had stolen the giant vessel from the wealthy ones. And he kept stealing anything that attracted his vision.<p>

At the moment - it was Angelica that held his interest.

With a glaring sight, she sat in a chair in front of a dining table. She was dressed in a red seductive dress with a much lower cleavage than she ever had used. The corset around her waist was too tight as well, but the ghost maids had forced her into it.

Henry Morgan was not the only one attending the dinner. His first mate and a few favorites from the crew also gathered around the table.

She could sense in the corner of her eyes how a man examined her with a hungry look. It made her feel disgusted.

"Is this seat empty?" he asked her and winked, gesturing to the seat beside her.

She gave him a look of disapproval. "Yes, and this too if you sit down."

The other pirates laughed and even the captain chuckled.

"She's feisty!" the first mate stated with slight excitement.

Henry Morgan only seemed entertained by her anger. Just like all men appeared to be, that with Jack included.

The man decided to try again. He sat down and tried to catch Angelica's attention that was fully on the golden glass of wine she held in her hand.

"I haven't seen ye anywhere before, poppet."

"Yes you have," she said and tore her gaze from the chalice for a brief moment to look at the man. "And that is why I stopped going there."

His expression fell as the words left her mouth. However the rest of the company laughed their heads off. "Oh, that be a fiery lady ye brought," one clapped the amused captain's shoulder.

"She shall be fun having 'round on the island."

Angelica's eyes widened as she turned to the captain for an answer. He saw her reaction and smirked at her. Although he did not answer. Instead, he waited for her to speak.

"What island?"

The captain sipped on his wine before shoving the glass into a crewmate. "Fill the glass!" When he turned back to Angelica, he wore an expression that revealed how he had absolute no mercy.

"I'll bring ye to my island."

"What island?" she asked.

The other mates quietened as they listened to their captain and Angelica converse. "And there ye will be among all other ladies I've brought there. My wives."

Angelica shook her head after a while. "I am already married," she protested.

Henry Morgan grinned wryly. "Then ye'll be my whore mistress like some others."

Swallowing, Angelica's gaze broke from Henry Morgan's. Her worried eyes were scanning the room discreetly in distress. She had to get out of there. Taking them all by the surprise, suddenly the ship was hit by a cannonball.

"We are being attacked!" the first mate burst out angered. Henry Morgan lifted his sword and hurried outside followed by his crewmen. Taking that opportunity, Angelica grabbed a knife and rushed over to the tiny high-placed window. She opened it and wriggled out of it due the fact she knew very well where the dinghies were. Deciding upon stealing the one closest to her, she climbed into it, groaning and huffing as she rolled over the edge. It was hard to cut the ropes off, especially when it was pitch dark and cannonballs frequently hit the ship, causing it to shake. When the last string was divided, the dinghy fell into the water. Quickly she grabbed a hold of the paddles and began rowing away from the two battling ships. When she was far away from them, she looked up to the sky to examine the stars. She had to get to Atlantis.

* * *

><p>It happened when the bored Caroline, Mrs Teague was sitting on the railing in her dress. She was chatting with a crewman that was rather fond of her. Jack had given him threats several times about being too close to his beloved mummy, but then he realized it was nice to have someone keeping his mother busy from shouting and ordering Jack to do this and that. The company had suggested Caroline to fish, and she gladly sat there moments later, fishing while the wrinkly elder man kept her company.<p>

They nearly fell into the water when Jack roared by pain. He swung the doors open from his cabin and rushed out on deck, just in time to see how a familiar voodoo doll hung in the fishing hook of Caroline's fishing rod. She seemed worried and stood at once to approach him.

"Jackie..?" she asked with anxiety and held her arms slightly open as if to embrace her son. Of all sudden, Jack felt no pain anymore. At least he did not show it. His mother _was not_ hugging him in front of everybody.

He lied in a happy mood. "I suddenly feel better-ouf!" he winced by the pain as the man took the voodoo doll of the hook, oblivious to what it did to Jack.

Jack snatched the doll harshly from him. "Give me that!" he snapped and marched back into his quarters to lock it in a box, without an explanation to anyone.

His thoughts were on the Mrs who's father made it. He had to admit he missed hearing the cursing in Spanish and he missed annoying her. At least that was what he told Gibbs. But he also missed other things. As when they were on each others' good sides. The warmth of her body, the caring love and flaming passionate intimate moments. He would never have left her there unless he knew how many people passed by. Someone would pick her up soon and she'd be fine. If he heard of another wedding, he'd just return and be a weddingcrasher for that day. She was after all legally his wife and belonged to nobody but him. Although, he had absolute no plans in bringing her back aboard. Truth be told, it made him nervous having her around. She did not only possess the power of being able to make him act like a fool for her, but he was profoundly worried something could happen to her.

Everybody had returned to their tasks when Jack stepped outside. Everybody except for Caroline. Her worried eyes revealed how he was not getting out of this without convincing her he was alright.

"Mummy, I be fine," he smiled wryly and she frowned.

"Let me blow where it hurt you," she persuaded.

"No." His answer was firm. But then he sat down and pulled up his pant leg for her to see the wound.

Her eyes widened. "What happened?!"

"The voodoo doll," he explained.

Caroline shook her head understandingly. Then she blew on his leg and immediately he felt much better.

Jack pulled down the fabrics back to stock it into the boot. Caroline went back to her lounger and lay down, at once gaining her two 'servants' by her side to cover her face with palm tree leaves. Jack himself remained in the chair in the shadows. Gibbs joined him and handed him a bottle of rum.

"Sun be shining. Can life get any better?" he asked aloud.

Jack fought on not coughing on the liquid that came wrong in his throat.

"More piracy be needin'."

"Aye," Gibbs agreed. "After we find Atlantis we will conquer every pueblo we sail by."

Jack made a sound in agreement.

Overhearing her boys conversation, Caroline spoke in a loud voice, directed to them. "I want a castle, Jackie."

Jack and Gibbs exchanged a glance before both rolled their eyes.

"A big one," Caroline kept dreaming. "A big white palace with golden furniture."

Upon seeing something in the water, Gibbs frowned and approached the railing. It was floating towards them.

"Oi, Sparrow!" he shouted over his shoulder, interrupting how Jack tried to talk his mother into not spending all of his money. Caroline on the other hand stopped waving her fan that breezed her precious face.

"There be something in the water. A dinghy," he pointed towards the longboat. Everybody aboard hurried to the railing to see.

The dinghy bobbed in the water and bumped against the Pearl's side. A female sleeping in it could be seen.

Gibbs gasped by the sight. "Isn't that-."

"Water," Jack interrupted with an order to a crewman. "Give me a bucket of water."

Gibbs knew what was coming, and deeply wondered when Jack would grow out of his childish behaviour. He realized the answer sooner than the questions were thought. _Probably never_.

For a longer moment, Jack examined the peacefully sleeping woman. But then he let the bucket tip and cause the cold water to splash over her.

She gasped and sat up right away.

Jack leaned over the railing to witness Angelica's death glare.

She could not believe she was back there, _again!_

"G'morning, luv. Wished I wouldn't see ye again."

She growled as response but Jack had already pulled back. A few crewmen climbed down to attach the longboat to the ship, whilst others helped her boarding the ship.

Caroline examined the woman carefully with distaste. "And who are you?"

There was something in the tone and the elder woman's eyes that Angelica did not like. It was very unwelcoming. She was obviously in bad mood from the events of getting abducted, being marooned - twice, and how about sitting in a godforsaken dinghy for such a long time? And now this woman seemed to have something against her.

"And what are you doing here?" the woman continued. Caroline had heard her little Jackie's nickname on this woman. Most likely it was one of his skanky women, but she had no want in keeping that wench aboard.

Jack joined them and checked out his wife. That dress was made for her to wear. "What she said." He also wanted to know what Angelica was doing here.

"Oh, you know who I am," Angelica spoke between gritted teeth, ready to slap him across his face. Then Angelica turned to the woman. "Angelica," she said.

That was not the question Jack wanted being answered.

Deciding to play on her nerves, he grinned. "My apologies but I find it hard recognizing ye with your clothes on."

That was it. Just after Angelica had slapped his cheek with every strength she had left, Caroline did the same. She did not care what her son did with others, but for him to loudly confirm it in front of her was just disrespectful. And the fact that he claimed to have done things with that filthy younger woman was just disgusting for her. She wanted that girl off her ship!

Both Angelica and Caroline shot each other a glare, angry for the other one slapping his face.

"What makes you think you have the right to hit my Jackie?!" Caroline demanded enraged.

Angelica's frowned. "Who are you?"

Caroline seemed pissed. "Caroline. But as for you, you may call me by the title Lady Teague."

Angelica turned to Jack that still touched his red cheeks. "Didn't know you were into _older_ women," partly pronouncing the word 'older' with emphasis.

She succeeded offending Caroline who inhaled sharply by how the wench accurately had let the word being said.

"Oh no," Jack shook his head. "This be my Mum, luv."

Again Caroline reacted on how he nicknamed this girl.

"Really?" Angelica questioned. Jack was still her enemy, but she had immediately learnt that she had a worse one that she had to take care of first. "How come? You look nothing like each other," she said, acting as if she was very astonished by the fact. "I mean, you look all handsome," she smirked at Jack that felt a tingly sensation run down his spine. He did not notice the apparent insult to his mother, who snorted. Usually when she bullied women, they would eventually listen to her Queen-like speeches and leave her. But it seemed like it would take a lot more work with this one.

* * *

><p>Dinnertime was perhaps not the most glorious time of day for the three Sparrows. They were gathered around a big table, together with Gibbs. Jack, Caroline and Angelica. Jack had given her an outfit to wear. A pirate outfit with pants, boots, a very loose shirt just because she would have to wear a corset as well. She had known all along and given him a quirked eyebrow. But he had only responded that it was either that or the dirty dress she had worn.<p>

They were eating a chicken soap. Kind of fancy food if one would ask master Gibbs. He enjoyed the meal but felt the tension in the air.

Angelica broke the silence. "We need to sail to Atlantis immediately."

Caroline's eyebrows rose by her statement. She could not believe a common and filthy wench like that young woman dared speaking that way. She definitely hoped Jack would take actions and chop her head off.

"We already do," Jack frowned. "Why the rush?" he wondered but got no answer since his mother decided to interfere.

"This wench has no problems with commanding I see," Caroline said bitterly and held a tight grip around the spoon. It almost looked like she'd bend it. "Where did you find her?" she turned to her son. "Tortuga?"

Angelica felt offended and hurt. "You mean where they found you?" she retorted. She had heard a couple of sailors speak of this Lady Teague, or Caroline.

Caroline shot Angelica a death glare. It was even worse than Angelica's ones.

"Spain," Jack answered with one word, sensing how these two ladies did not get along.

"Ah," Caroline continued and gave Angelica a glance that showed how she looked down on the younger woman. "Thereof the severe accent."

Oh, that woman certainly did get on her nerves. "Well, obviously your son likes it due the fact I am after all Mrs Sparrow," she spoke perhaps a bit more politely than she used to, but she knew she'd get Jack on her side sooner than she'd blink. And she was right. She could see his mouth twitch as he wanted to grin, but soon he realized his mother was also there and at once he was frightened of her reaction.

Gasping, Caroline's eyes widened. "Jack, is this true?!"

Jack tried to grin innocently and as sweetly as possible. "Perhaps," he shrugged sheepishly. Angelica sipped on her wine and rolled her eyes. He was such a sucker.

Then Jack frowned and looked at Angelica. "Although _Mrs_ Sparrow," gaining Angelica's attention. She put her glass on hold and slightly lifted her eyebrows and jaw line to await his words. "I still want and _need _that wedding night."

"Ugh," Caroline looked disgusted. So was Angelica.

Gibbs looked amused. He'd already made a bet with a crewman of how long it would take until a mini Jack would walk around. He'd be certain that it would take one year, tops. And the crewman had guessed at least three. But here it seemed like Gibbs would win soon. He had been around those two before. He knew how little it took for those to end up in bed. Sure, they would fight as the worst enemies afterwards, but at least they'd share a bed one or two times every now and then. He was pleased with his bet.

"I want to speak with m'lady in privacy," Jack announced, seeing how the two women were each other greatest foes.

Angelica and Caroline smirked at each other, both believing they were his first lady.

When Jack stood up and helped his astonished mother out, she looked extremely offended. Gibbs stood up as well and nodded once to Angelica, and she returned the gesture with a genuine nice and closed smile.

He headed towards the door where Caroline was cursing.

"I cannot believe you!"

"Come on, Mrs Teague," Gibbs said and took over for Jack, guiding her out of the quarters.

"We'll be 'round each other for quite some time," he told his mother.

She was angry. "Unfortunately," she spat.

He gave her a look. "Behave."

"Why aren't you telling her that?!" Carline exclaimed, clearly enraged and partly hurt.

"I will," Jack said in a tryout of calming his mother down. He then gave her a look.

Defeated, she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I will do my best," she promised and left with Gibbs by her side.

After closing the door, Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead. Women gave him headaches. It had always been that way. The one pirate coming up with the rule of banishing them from ships must have been a genius. Too bad he could not exactly follow this law.

When he turned around, Angelica was at the window with her eyes staring out of it. He approached her and stayed closely behind her. There was a silence when she eventually turned around and they looked at the each other from up-close. Her expression was not happy, but it was not rabid either.

He looked as if he was waiting for an answer.

"Beautiful eyes ye have."

She knew he wanted her in bed. "And you have beautiful teeth." Jack looked surprised. Was that a compliment? "Do they come in white too?"

Apparently not.

Obviously she was still mad about him for leaving her.

His forefinger ran down the cleavage line her loose shirt made, causing her lower area to urge for this man. "Well, you look lovely," he said sincerely.

Angelica squinted. "Too bad I cannot say the same words to you."

Jack smiled winningly. "Do as I do - lie."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some banters. Well, any opinions? Like it/hate it? Any idea you'd like to see in this story? **


	5. Con ansias locas

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V - Con ansias locas<strong>

Pirates of Caribbean

**Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previous: <em>**

**_His forefinger ran down the cleavage line her loose shirt made, causing her lower area urge for this man. "Well, you look lovely," he said sincerely. _**

**_Angelica squinted. "Too bad I cannot say the same words to you." _**

**_Jack smiled winningly. "Do as I do - lie."_**

She kept her mouth closed as she gave a throaty chuckle. That Jack always had a retort in stock.

His fingers moved to under her chin. She would have loved to step backwards if he hadn't had her against the windowsill.

He turned around. "Have a seat."

She gave his back a weird look as she watched him head for new bottle of wine, sitting down while he opened the bottle in time to pour it down the glass she now held. Then he let the glasses clink, toasting to something she had no idea about.

She studied the wine with the knowledge she already had drunken a few glasses to manage getting through the dinner with her mother-in-law. Last thing she wanted was to get intoxicated.

"You never drink wine," Angelica narrated and watched him carefully, studying his every feature. "Except when you want to get the rituals of the fountain," her gaze moved down to the glass of wine in her hand. "Or when you want me to cook your food, when you want a massage," she looked up into Jack's eyes. "Or let's say - make me let you have a wedding night."

Jack grinned wryly and leaned backwards comfortably into the backrest. "I miss those times."

"What times?"

"When you used to cook my dinner."

She gave him a look. It was not aggressive. Maybe it could be defined as playful.

She put her glass of wine down onto the table and leaned equally comfortable back into her backrest just like Jack. They looked at each other for a moment before Angelica carefully confessed something.

"I cannot believe I am saying this, but... thank you."

When his head tilted in wonder of what, she added. "For saving me."

"'Course I would," he said and gulped down the wine. "De nada," he winked at her, pronouncing it with a clear English accent.

Then her soft expression changed into a disapproving one. "However I will not forget how you left me twice."

"Thrice," Jack said. "And perhaps there will be a frice," he went on, thinking aloud.

"I left you the first time Sparrow," she reminded him.

"Ye keep saying that, _Mrs Sparrow_," he spoke, emphasizing the last two words. It was something with those words. He wanted to say those words. They were hot. And as he looked at her, he really realized for the first time that it was his wife. His hot and attractive wife. God if he would have been standing up she would have been able to see just how much he wanted her. He could feel how little Jack physically pained him by lust. She looked ravishing, marvellous and his manhood throbbed by want.

All he could do was what he did - watch her longingly with such desire. Angelica could not denial it had an effect on her. His eyes had darkened and she knew what he could do to her, with her and her heart did pound faster.

"What?" she eventually questioned his drooling with a playful look.

He cleared his throat as if she snapped him out of the little trance. "Your lips look lonely. Bet they would like to meet mine."

The tension got worse. With Jack's playful and charming attitude, Angelica found it hard not throwing herself over the table to jump his bones. It was after all her husband. He was her husband, her man, and she did want him equally much as she wanted to kill him. It was a moment of silence, a comfortable one but unbearable.

Of all sudden the door opened and Caroline appeared in the doorway with a bothered look.

"Jackie, when I ring the bell nobody comes!" she complained. Then she noticed Angelica's presence.

"It's because this be no hotel," Jack answered matter-of-fact with a bit of disappoint in his voice that she had interrupted, but Caroline did not hear him.

"You are still here," she snorted with clear dislike upon the sight of Angelica, the wench.

"Yes I am, Karrolin," she said.

"My name is _Caroline_, Angela," Caroline answered and then turned her attention to Jack. Although she did not miss Angelica's narrowed eyes, which she witnessed in the corner of her eyes. Angelica hadn't even done that on purpose. She simply couldn't get rid of the Spanish accent. In addition, it did not bother her, certainly it did not bother Jack, or anyone she knew actually. But in these situations she realized it would have been easier to actually pronounce her enemy's name correctly for her not believing Angelica did that on purpose.

Jack took a deep breath and shook his head once as if he would shake the picture in front of him away from his vision. "Women, behave."

* * *

><p>It was when a lad swung his legs over the railing of the massive ship Satisfaction, that hell broke loose. He was quickly guided to the captain that sat at the dining table, angrily mashing apples with his fist.<p>

Upon the sight of the young lad, the captain stopped actions.

"Do ye know where she be?" Henry Morgan required.

The lad shook his head after glancing to the pirates that stood by his sides. "Although, where she be heading, Capt'n."

Henry Morgan rubbed his beardy jaw while keeping his interest to the young man. "Spill."

"Atlantis."

"Atlantis? The island, and empire that disappeared thousands of years ago?"

The lad nodded. "Aye, Capt'n. There be a chest there for Mr Sparrow's interest. And in some way, she is also intrigued in sailing there."

Henry Morgan smiled with closed lips. "Well done, sailor Clint. Ye shall get a better post," he promised and waved for two crewmen to lead him out of his quarters. Then he waved over another mate.

"Tell my first mate very properly to sail to Atlantis. I have a treasure there to regain."

The mate nodded once. "Aye aye, Capt'n."

* * *

><p>Usually it happened at dawn. Sometime when sailors were tired, when many of them had sloopy eyelids. And this time there was no exception.<p>

Both the lookout lad on the Pearl, and the one on the Englishmen's vessel spotted each ship, an enemy they'd prefer not meeting in the middle of the pitch dark night. Only stars and moonlight lit the dark sea.

"Oi! Englishmen!" the lookout lad shouted and swung himself down along a rope that hung down the mast. "ENGLISHMEN!" he yelled again for those that hadn't understood his words.

At once panic burst out and they all ran for weapons, ready to place themselves at their posts. Jack walked down from the helm.

"Marlow!" he shouted to a lad. "Rule the wheel!" he yelled in an order.

"Aye, Capt'n!" the mister accepted and hurried up to the helm.

The Pearl headed towards the British ship and that vessel was turned towards the Pearl, both with men preparing for a grave battle.

By the roars, the sounds and shakes of cannonballs, Angelica got out of the cabin she shared with Jack. Unfortunately, but at least she had had the bed all for herself because of his shift out behind the helm. Now though she was heading down the staircase with a sword in her grip. Unfamiliar men were aboard deck and fought the men she recognized. She helped a few men out before someone broke in between her and the man she fought off. Jack pushed her backwards to shield her as if she was some kind of a fragile flower.

"Ye shouldn't be here," he said while fighting against the man. When fighting him off, he turned to her and nodded upwards the helm. "Hide in the cabin."

She frowned. Absolutely not. She could fight too. Her father had taught her, and so had Jack.

"I am staying here," she said and swung her sword against an enemy's one.

Jack growled but had to disappear into the crowd of fighting men, determined to find the bloody British captain.

Caroline could be seen on the other side of the helm. She was outside her quarters and watched with anxiety how the battle went on the both ships' decks. A strong crewman from the Pearl had been demanded to attend her side in case she needed help, so he remained by her side with a pistol ready.

It was with horror she witnessed how Jack came face to face with the British captain. A finer coat was around his broad shoulders and made him look noble. He wore a wig below his precious hat and held a pistol in his hands. A pistol that was aimed at Jack.

"We meet again, Sparrow," he said with a smirk.

Jack smirked back, even if he secretely believed he might be defeated. The gun was pointing directly at him. He was doomed. That coward of captain hadn't used a sword like noble one should have. "It appears so. And ye'll regret it like last time. And the time before that."

The captain chuckled.

If it hadn't been for Angelica, Jack would probably have gotten shot in the middle of the chest. She had pulled him aside just as the Englishman fired the gun. Caroline did not realize how, but in some way she had managed hurrying down the staircase and end up at Jack's side. He was bleeding heavily from his upper body's side but pretended like he did not have a wound at all.

"I be fine!" he tried to shake the ladies off him.

"No, you've been shot!" Angelica panicked.

"Oh, Jackie! My Jackie!" Caroline panicked as well, but helped Angelica in bringing Jack to the stair. Some crewmen hurried by their side to help him upstairs into his quarters and some others helped fighting off men that tried to kill Jack for good.

"I am fine. Let me go back!" he persuaded and tried to sit up in bed, which only caused Angelica and Caroline to shove him back into the mattress.

The pirate aboard with interest in medicine, also called 'doctor of the Pearl' quickly appeared. He leaned over Jack and tore apart his shirt. With a cloth, he did a knot around his upper body to stop the bleeding.

Another crewman tried to calm down the panicking Caroline. The roars outside nor Caroline's panicking rambling did no good. It did not add to Jack's recovering.

"The captain needs rest and silence," the doctor spoke and caused all of the babbling crewmen to shut. "It is of importance he is left to heal and if he shall recover - you need to leave."

Jack agreed with a groan and sat up. "Win this fight," he gave a last command before grunting and collapsing back into the mattress.

Everybody said in a low and convincing tone 'Aye, aye, Capt'n,' and left. Everybody except for the doctor, Caroline and Angelica. They were all sitting around him on the edge of the bed.

He grunted and frowned with closed eyes. It did hurt, but he preferred not pretending anything pained him. He hated appearing weak. Especially in front of Angelica.

"My little Jackie!" Caroline cried. Angelica gulped and broke her worried gaze over Jack to look at Caroline. She reached out a hand and put it on hers, but it was short-lived.

Seeing how the breakdown got worse, the doctor walked over to Caroline's side and tried to talk to her. Angelica however, felt how Jack took her hand. She looked quite surprised at him, but hid it rather well. He was smirking at her, as if he had won a game. He actually even grinned. And she knew why. He saw this as some kind of victory, seeing her all so bothered and caring for him. She rolled her eyes and looked down to him.

She explained the reason why. "You _are_ my husband." Which he in fact was, after all.

He grinned wryly and groaned shortly after. "And you _are_ my wife."

She tried to suppress the little smile that wanted to appear.

* * *

><p>The battle had been won by the Pearl. The Englishmen had retreated with their now empty ship to the imperial colonies around. The Pearl was once again stocked with exotic groceries and fine pastries. They had sailed for merely two days until this secret slipped out.<p>

Both Caroline and Angelica spent time in the cabin. Caroline usually only gave Jack her motherly love and cooked food for her little angel. She despised Angelica and it became clearer for every moment that they shared.

Due the fact Captain Sparrow was hurt and had no other choice but to occupy the king sized bed, Angelica was also left out of choice to not share bed with him. She refused sleeping down below deck with the crew, Gibbs did not give up his quarters and nor did Caroline. Not that Caroline wanted Angelica in there, but she figured the more time they'd spend together, the more they would drift apart. Hopefully.

Compared to how lovingly Caroline treated Jack, Angelica was indeed caring, but not exactly loving. For example, how she at night practically crashed down onto the mattress and caused Jack's sore body to bounce. Or how she in the middle of night kicked him in her sleep and that lead him to frequently curse her name out loud. Or about how she took the commanding in her own hands and ruled the Pearl, titling herself as Captainess. Perhaps Caroline's plan was working after all.

It was evening and dark outside. Angelica entered the cabin. There was no surprise that Caroline sat on the edge of the bed and fed Jack soup. A candlelight was burning on the nightstand to light the room.

"Open your mouth," she said and forced the spoon into his mouth. Jack frowned and accepted the gesture but kept his eyes on Angelica's movements.

Caroline looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing in here?" she inquired to know. Angelica sat on the other side of the bed and poked her pillows.

"Retreating for the day," she said and kicked her shoes off. "I need to sleep." She so wanted to blow the candlelight out but restrained herself for doing so. Even though the tiredness was heavy on her eyelids, she had absolute no intention on awaking the monster in the two Sparrows. She was lying in bed tucked in the cover with her back facing Jack and his mother.

"Jack hasn't finished his supper yet." It sounded as if Jack was some little toddler.

"I will probably sleep long in the morning tomorrow," Angelica looked up and turned her head to look at Caroline as she said the following words. "You won't have to come here. I'll help him with breakfast," she announced and turned back to close her eyes for the awaited sleep.

Caroline felt offended of how that wench dared giving her such an order. It was her son!

"I am the mother!" Caroline spoke in a firm voice.

Angelica took a deep breath. "So am I."

Caroline snorted. "You are insane, Angela." Had Angelica gone nuts? She was _not_ the mother of Jack. Jack was _her_ son!

Jack took the spoon himself after rolling his eyes. Those two would never shut it. And he was hungry. He decided to feed himself instead.

"... of his daughter," Angelica finished, still with closed eyes as she tried to fall asleep in the middle of the banter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am going on a ski vacation for a week and therefore there will probably be a while until next time I update when I am back home in England. If you have an opinion of any of these chapters, particularly this one, I'd be happy to hear it. Until next time! **


	6. Imaginando

**A/N: Thank you for the feedback! It is much appreciated. When Angelica speaks Spanish, if you want to know what she is saying, hehe, you have to translate it yourself. But it is not too hard, and it will be worth it ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI - Imaginando <strong>

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis**

* * *

><p><em>"I am the mother!" Caroline spoke in a firm voice. <em>

_Angelica took a deep breath. "So am I." _

_Caroline snorted. "You are insane, Angela." _

_Jack took the spoon himself after rolling his eyes. Those two would never shut it. And he was hungry. He decided to feed himself instead. _

_"... of his daughter," Angelica finished, still with closed eyes as she tried to fall asleep in the middle of the banter. _

* * *

><p>Jack spit the hot soup out and the spoon flew to the floor. Caroline gasped.<p>

"WHAT?!" the two Sparrows exclaimed.

"You... You cannot... No... That is not possible... She is lying... No, that cannot happen!" Caroline rambled terrified.

Jack's mouth was agape. It must have taken him several moments until he finally put his hand on Angelica's body to turn her around. He made a face by the physical pain, especially since she fought slightly against him. Somehow, his stronger muscles managed pulling her around to face him.

She said nothing but her eyes did.

It was silent for a long moment until Caroline broke it.

"Well?!" she burst out.

Jack and Angelica kept staring into each other's eyes. "Mummy, could ye please leave? I'll see ye tomorrow."

"But Jack. I want to make sure this is all just a lie."

"G'nite, Mum," he said with no room for her to intervene again. She snorted and left, clearly upset. Although neither Jack nor Angelica took a note of it.

Angelica swallowed and broke eye contact. "We can talk tomorrow."

She was on her way to turn back around with her back against him, when he grabbed a hold of her to keep her in place, back down in the soft mattress. She felt how he shifted until he had crawled on top of her. His hands were on each side of her but it did not exactly lift his body. He groaned throatily and closed his eyes by the pain.

She would lie if she said anything but what an effect this had on her, particularly lower area.

His body was fully pressed against hers, causing her to feel his heat and breaths. His knees were dipping at the sides of her thighs where they brushed against her in this straddling position. To top it, she could feel his rock hard manhood being pressed right where it should be in a similar situation of them without any clothes on.

"You are hurt," she stated and cupped his face. "Go back before it gets worse."

But he kept looking down at her. "Ye said the truth?"

After a while, she replied. "I did."

He looked at her with wonder. "But ye be not pregnant, aye?"

She had to roll her eyes. "Jack, you left me a real long time ago. A pregnant woman is only with child for nine months."

"Well, I know that."

"Then why are you asking? You can even see that I am not with child," she clarified. When Jack checked her out, she smacked his cheek playfully, which caused him to wince.

"Ye sure look fuller," he said with a quite drooling look. "Yer breasts are outstanding..." She felt a hotness stream down her core by hearing him say that. Especially when the only thing she wanted right then, was for him to touch her. Her breath must have hitched, because he was smirking a bit.

She had to bite her bottom lip to not moan by what his crotch did to her.

"Then ye supposedly have... the daughter somewhere else, aye?"

"Yes...," she wanted to close her eyes by satisfaction.

"Cook me dinner tonight."

Hadn't he just eaten supper?

"I am too tired, mueve tu cosa ahora o voy a hacerte amor toda la noche," she warned him. Probably not the best way of choice, speaking in Spanish and showing anger. The turn on for Jack was physically felt for Angelica and this time she actually groaned loudly and had to close her eyes. It was unbearable. In addition, Jack had seen what he did to her, and purposely pressed his crotch against her even more.

"I am not joking Jack, en tu condición it will be your death," she gasped.

Oh, how he loved making her fail in speaking English. When she was so turned on she couldn't even make up a complete English sentence. When he made her go absolutely nuts and no longer being able to utter anything but in her native tongue. So hot.

She harshly pushed him off of her so that he rolled back over to his side. She was breathing soundly as if she needed to catch her breath after running miles.

He smiled knowingly at her.

"Make me dinner tomorrow," he eventually said.

She shot him a glare. "Mhm."

"And then we'll talk."

When she did not reply, he continued. "We have to, luv."

She looked at him. "Go to sleep now and we'll talk tomorrow."

He grinned. "G'nite, luv, then."

She wrapped the cover tightly around her body, leaving Jack with no part of the cover at all. And by the fact that she had it wrapped around herself, she both built up an impossible wall for him to enter and no piece of fabric for him to use as cover.

But to be honest, he would not sleep for hours. He would stay awake almost all night by the thoughts of what she had announced. Did he have a daughter? Where was she? Why wasn't she with Angelica?

* * *

><p>Jack had been out on deck all day, commanding the pirates and steering the wheel. In some convincing way, he had managed getting out of bed, much to Angelica and Caroline's dismay. Although, he seemed to have recovered a bit at least. He did not wince all the time.<p>

Standing behind the wheel and gazing into the horizon made his thoughts drift off to what his wife had told him yesterday. Angelica, in other words. It bothered him for having such a title of being married, but on the other hand it could bring him some better things too. Whenever Angelica had walked outside, he had discreetly checked her out and wondered how his daughter was like. Truth be told, he did not understand a thing. A single thing. A few weeks ago he was single, a womanizer and lived his life as he always had. And what now? Of all sudden he was married and had a child?! He'd never understand life. More importantly what destiny was doing to him. Apparently he was some fun poor little pirate to play with.

At some other points, his mother was also outside. Mostly to check on him and ask if he had found out anything more about the news. Ah, destiny wanted to make his life even more complicated. His mother plus his wife, plus his daughter was a combination equalling complication. He couldn't believe how free he had been a week ago...

"I am a grandmother," Caroline had muttered. Sighing dramatically, she rested her cheek in her palm as her elbow was on the railing that stopped one from falling down onto deck from the helm. "If you _are_ the father that is to say," she then would add.

Jack had responded. "Nah, Angelica wouldn't lie about that." But he could not denial the jealousy that streamed inside of him of the thought of his wife with another man.

The afternoon had passed as well. He had decided to take that shift too and not let Gibbs steer the wheel due the fact he needed to do it himself. To clear his thoughts, particularly about the youngest Sparrow he did not know about.

However on the inside of the walls the Pearl had, Angelica strolled around. She felt like some kind of a housewife like all other married women were. That day she had been cleaning her and Jack's bedroom, changed sheets and pillowcases, dusted the desk and folded all of her husband's clothes that he had tossed a little everywhere. His socks were in the washing room, where she in fact had washed both his and her own clothes. After that, she had went into the kitchen to make dinner, by the help of having the real chef as assistant. He found it nice for at least someone onboard sharing his greatest interest - cooking.

When the Captain decided to retire for the day, he faced the sight of a set table. A dark navy blue cloth covered the usual cracked table, and now it was set with finer porcelain. A few candles were lit. He wished it would have been set only for two and not for four, seeing that his mother and master Gibbs would soon join them.

There was also this smell... the smell of tamales. Ah, tamales. Jack's favorite food.

Angelica was slightly leaning over the table to light a forth candle, oblivious to Jack's presence. At least that was what he thought.

"Come in," she invited him to his own cabin.

Jack approached the other side of the table as she sat down in her chair. He opened a bottle of wine and poured it into two glasses. Preferably he'd have chosen rum, all times, but he could not get intoxicated now. Wine had less alcohol.

"So... how's yer day been?" he asked and threw a quick look at her.

She was folding her napkin and kept her attention on it. "I've been feeling like a housewife. Cooking and cleaning for you." She looked up to meet Jack's gaze. He handed her one of the glasses before sitting down.

He let out a small and playful smile. "Then you _are_ living your dream."

"Huh?"

"You've always said you wanted to become a housewife, like the others."

Angelica's eyes peered slightly. "I said: a married woman with children, on land in a working civilization that does not cooperate with pirates," she corrected. She remembered well how she had described her dream for him.

He made a face. "Too bad you are my wife then."

Angelica's eyebrow quirked. "Indeed," she agreed.

"You will have to divorce me, 'cause I be never having such lovely garden parties in the backyard."

Angelica agreed. "I know that."

Jack frowned but Angelica continued.

"I plan on taking her with me and we'll live in a real house somewhere."

"You plan on making our daughter a child of divorce?" Jack inquired. Clearly he was not seeing himself in that little picture she was painting.

Angelica did not know if she wanted to roll her eyes, smack Jack's head or splash the wine into his face. "Apparently I have to," she retorted.

Jack cleared his throat. "How is she anyhow?"

When Angelica struggled with the words, where to start, Jack added. "Tell me her name."

Angelica swallowed and took a deep breath. The air in the room had suddenly changed from tension to a calmness.

"Victoria. Although she called herself for Vicky and so does everyone else but me."

Jack nodded as he spoke the name. It sounded strange to pronounce. It was a name he didn't usually say and now it was the name that stood him closest to the heart. It was a beautiful name, thank goodness Angelica hadn't chosen an odd one.

"Victoria Sparrow. _Vicky_ Sparrow," he said to himself as if he tried saying her name.

When Angelica was the one clearing her throat, Jack snapped back from his trance and gave her a look. Obviously something was not quite right there.

"It is in fact Victoria Teach," she corrected.

Like a storm, Jack's eyes had darkened and he looked utterly upset. "Ye say you did not name her after me?!"

Not bothered at all, Angelica gave him a smirk. "Exactly."

"How... Why not?! I am Captain Jack Sparrow! Me daughter has the name from Blackbeard," Jack eyes were peering as his pointing finger pointed towards Angelica in an intimidating way.

Angelica shrugged, not taking the situation as seriously as Jack did. He was highly offended. Every child had their surname after their father. This was so typical Angelica. She had done it this way just to piss him off. He knew it.

"I suppose because we are married now, maybe her name could be changed," Angelica offered still while pretending she did not realize the reason why Jack was so upset. He seemed to relax for a minute before she added. "That is if I do not manage getting this marriage annulled of course. And that I will do if I do not have a husband around in my new future house."

Jack's face dropped. "You are blackmailing me," he said.

Angelica tried to fight back the smile that did not get missed by Jack.

"No," she spoke. "I am just informing."

"Ye bloody distrusting infernal-."

"Jackie," Angelica cut his cursing off with a sing-song voice, mimicking his mother. "Don't say that to your two-year old's mother."

He shut his mouth and gave her a glare. He still could not believe his own and only daughter didn't carry the same surname as he did. And to make her change name, he would be forced to give up the piracy to instead work like common people. What a nightmare. Why Angelica? WHY?!

"She is two?" he asked with bitterness.

Angelica let out a muffled chuckle upon seeing his mood. "Hm."

"Where is she?"

"Not here."

"Obviously."

After a silent moment, Angelica decided to spill. "She's with Philip and Syrena," she began unsure if to say the rest or not. "In Atlantis," she finished.

"The missionary?" Jack inquired. "And the mermaid? What a combination ye've created."

Angelica gave him a look but decided to not comment that now.

"What does she look like?"

"She has your eyes, long and dark brown hair, about this tall," Angelica said and put her hand in the air to demonstrate how tall the little baby-girl was. Jack watched her with full interest.

"But that was before I had to leave her," she said. "She loves painting and birds."

It was a comfortable silence that took place for a while.

"How could you say you did not remember?"

Jack grinned wryly. "I am always drunk, luv."

Angelica gave him a look. "I am pretty sure you remember how you of all sudden woke up in the dinghy the zombie rowed to the Revenge, and how you accidentally rolled on top of me behind him so he couldn't see what we were doing."

Jack grinned with a closed smile. Truth be told, he just might remember those moments vaguely and that was unfortunate.

"Or how you were so turned on after you danced tango with me on deck that you had to have your way with me in my cabin right away."

Telling by how Jack grinned, it was clear he knew.

"So ye were really growing...," he gestured a very curvy woman shape with his hands. "Fat when I left ye?"

Angelica scowled slightly at that type of word, but neglected commenting it. "When a ship picked me up and left me somewhere on the coast of New England. I gave birth to Victoria and took great care of her until one day when the whole neighbourhood was attacked. Everybody was taken as slaves."

Jack seemed bothered and uncomfortable. "Ye don't say."

"In the slave line at the harbour, this big man, Don Ricardo de la Vega walked off a ship and randomly spotted me. Seeing that none of his previous wives hadn't gotten pregnant, he chose to buy me. He saw me with Victoria... He had to get a legitimate son. He let me have a few months to find a new home to Victoria or he'd have her killed."

Jack knew the world looked like that. But it was still hard to have the knowledge of that Angelica had lived through it.

"I wonder though about something...," Jack began musingly. "Now I know how you escaped that time. But how did ye escape Sola Fide Beach the last time I left you there, a mere week ago?"

Truly, Angelica was unsure if she should tell him, but after much debating in her head, she figured she could. All about Henry Morgan and everything.

"Well, I-."

The door opened and Caroline and Gibbs stood in the doorway. They entered the cabin.

"Good afternoon," Caroline greeted nicely.

"Good afternoon," Angelica answered.

"It was," Caroline muttered but it wasn't heard by anyone but Angelica.

Caroline hugged Jack's shoulder and kissed his head before sitting down beside him.

"Mummy," Jack greeted her and then made a nod to Gibbs. "Gibbs."

The chubbier man was holding something.

"Little Joshie, why aren't you sitting down?" Caroline asked.

Gibbs turned around the painting he was holding. It was a painting with two very familiar girls on it. Scarlett and Giselle.

"I found this one below deck, dusty and old. What'd ye think Jack? I be planning on hanging it above my bed."

Jack grinned. "Ah, good old times."

Angelica rolled her eyes. She did not want to know.

Caroline had other ideas. Gibbs walked back to the door to leave it there and pick it up after dinner.

"Do you know these women?" Caroline wondered.

"Yes," Jack answered.

Caroline glanced not so discreetly to Angelica. "Are they _also_ whores?"

Jack did not snap up the apparent insult, but Angelica sure did. Her movement of bringing the glass towards her mouth paused as she heard the words slip from Caroline. She gave an eye roll before gulping the whole glass of wine down her throat. She would need all of that.

"Depends on the definition," Jack replied. Gibbs sat down at the table.

"I've figured something out," Gibbs said, clearly only indicating to Jack.

"Ah, what would that be?" Jack asked with interest and let the two of them develop into a conversation.

Caroline however had been examining her daughter-in-law.

"So...," she cleared her throat. "How are you doing today?"

That must have been the first non-hatred question Angelica had heard from that woman. She smiled slightly. It had been quite an overwhelming day, cleaning and cooking.

"Not good," she confessed truthfully.

"I didn't ask about your looks," Caroline retorted and sipped on her rum. Angelica's happy face immediately fell into a red face by anger, but Caroline could not stop smirking.

That she had the nerve of saying so!

"According to our calculations... we shall be there by this time, in two days," Jack announced to Gibbs.

"I am so good, _excellent_ in another word," Jack spoke of himself. "I be such a man, aye?"

It was Gibbs time to agree, but instead Angelica intervened.

"No, Jack. You will never be the man your mother is."

Caroline coughed on her wine as her eyes widened.

Angelica stood up and walked a bit away to pick up a tray. She returned with her tamales and it did not get missed by her when Caroline checked them out with distaste.

She stood up. Never in a million years that she'd eat that kind of food.

"What now?" Jack sighed. Those women would be his death.

"I would rather eat with the crew than with this wench," Caroline said.

Angelica gave her a glare.

"Are you going already?" she asked and watched how Caroline gathered her kohl pencil and other make-up.

"Yes," Caroline snorted.

"What a shame. I was _just_ going to poison your food," Angelica said sadly and tilted her head.

Jack had to roll his eyes at their endless squabble. "I would have love to eaten _that_ one," he sighed.

"Aye," Gibbs agreed. Jack shook his head at the situation and gulped down a glass of rum now. So did Gibbs.

Caroline still wore that death glare she was giving Angelica, which in turn, reflected it towards her mother-in-law.

Without a word, Caroline stormed out of the room and slammed the door close.

Astonishingly for Jack, he soon faced Angelica's rage.

"You have no problems with killing my father, but oh my, not raising a finger to your witch of a mother!"

Jack swallowed the rum he had in his mouth and looked like a lost puppy at Angelica. "Actually - that cannot be an insult to her. Ye see, she _is_ a witch."

Angelica did the exact same thing as Caroline previously had done. Firstly though, she took a tamale and pressed it into Jack's face before storming out of the room and slamming the door close.

"Women...," Jack and Gibbs muttered in unison.

Jack removed the content of the tamale from his face. He licked it and shrugged. "Tastes good."

Gibbs took another tamale.

"Let's enjoy this meal anyhow, shall we?"

"Aye!"

* * *

><p>It was first the next morning when Jack was awoken by someone knocking on the door to a closet, that he faced the true nightmare.<p>

When he had opened the door and was about to bark at the annoying pirate for waking his captain up so early; the pirate had already spoken three words that always had received Jack's fullest attention.

"It is Angelica."

"What 'bout her?"

"We can't find her."

Jack frowned. So what? "Perhaps she is cleaning?" Jack suggested. All thing he wanted to do was to return to his comfortable hammock he had found. A certain someone had locked him out of his own cabin.

"No, Captain. Some pirates claim there were weird sounds last night. The pirates who had the shift that time to guard the ship are gone," the pirate went on, now causing Jack to feel uncomfortable. "And we found this in your and Mrs Sparrow's cabin, which is by the way upside down and destroyed."

The pirate handed a necklace that had been divided. What his eyes focused on was the little motive it had. A golden mermaid with the fins missing. He knew exactly to whom it belonged to.

"Henry Morgan," he muttered and clenched his fist around it, causing his fingertips to misshape the mermaid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am back! Any thoughts? :) **


	7. Que me amas

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I just wanted to say that I do not have any kind of writer's block in any of my POTC stories. The problem has just been finding time to write. I often do other things I must do and think about how much I would rather sit down and finish the coming chapter. Now when school is over, I am determined to finish them all quite soon, because I love writing and also because I do not think you should have to wait any longer. Well, I do hope you will enjoy this chapter. **

**In case you do not remember what previously happened, read the last paragraph of the last chapter ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII - Que me amas<strong>

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis**

* * *

><p>Jack could have killed a crewman in anger. He was upset. Oh, indeed he was. He was furious and angry at any man uttering a word in his direction. Only Gibbs had managed talking him into not pursuing the Kingston, Henry Morgan's beloved ship. Henry Morgan would be far stronger than them on the sea, even though not many could outsmart Jack's ability in battling. Henry Morgan was one of the best, and had more experience than Jack.<p>

However, if they managed getting to Atlantis and lay their hands on the treasure which rules the wind and tides, Jack would be invincible.

After much ifs and buts, Jack had agreed upon the proposal and settled the course back to Atlantis.

All crewmen could not wait for Jack to get his wife back. Mostly because they did not like how it affected them all by her absence. The angry captain had given them such harder tasks to execute and his mood was immensely irritable now when she was not around.

All were miserable except for Caroline. She was almost dancing by happiness. How she had wanted to get rid of that skunk. And eventually, her daughter-in-law was all gone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atlantis<strong>_

The island was infamous, yet rarely found by strangers. It was hidden behind a waterfall bigger than the sea itself. It was ruled by two people. King Philip and the woman he decided to marry, Queen Syrena. He had been out on the seas to spread kindness when he had been boarded on a pirate ship. After Syrena's help, he had returned to his kingdom together with his newfound wife and together they would rule.

Jack however, was anchoring in the harbor of Atlantis for the very first time. Or in correction: his crew was anchoring the ship. The captain himself sat in front of a map of Atlantis and tried to figure out how to solve this mystery of receiving unlimited power.

The crew was walking down the boarding plank over to the harbor and discussed with the guards of the harbor the bill for the spot in the harbor. Jack wandered behind and examined the place. His eyes stuck on the major castle behind the houses of the town. It was a big and white one with high and pointy towers. By the sudden worry that of all sudden was appearing among the people, Jack snapped his attention back from the castle to what was going on in the harbor. People began pulling out swords and some ran away to hide behind the corner of the houses. It seemed very unstable.

Ah, he quickly found the reason why. Another pirate ship was about to set anchor at the island. The Queen Anne's Revenge.

"Barbossa," Jack said to Gibbs, who made a nod.

"Aye, never get rid of that pirate," he stated with a sword in his hand. Jack pulled out his as well. The pirates aboard Barbossa's were roaring and seemed to be overly excited to battle.

Caroline kissed Jack's cheek. "I am going to find your father now, Jackie. Take carefully care of each other, alright Joshie?" she turned her attention to Gibbs who nodded and scanned the area to make sure that nobody had heard her nickname.

"I promise," the two of them said in unison.

"Good! Ta-Ta!" she said and disappeared into the town.

Hector Barbossa however, gazed over the island with calmness. Once spotting Jack, he took a step up to the railing and pointed at him with his sword. Everybody silenced when he did so.

"Where be the Missis?" he shouted down to Jack.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "Is there any soul out there who does not have the knowledge of me being married?" he asked sarcastically to Gibbs.

"Jack!" Jack jumped by surprise and moved his gaze back to Barbossa. "Where be the daughter of Blackbeard?!" Barbossa spoke overly loud in a question again.

"Captain Sparrow as I be titled," he corrected Barbossa's first way of greeting.

Barbossa gave a crewmember a look. "Captain Sparrow, where ye be hiding yer wife?" Some of the crewmen aboard The Revenge giggled and shared glances.

Jack witnessed it and just wanted to enclose himself in a box for the rest of his life.

"I know why ye be here," Jack announced.

Barbossa smiled and thereby showed his rotten teeth. "For the chest?" he answered.

Jack just shrugged. "Then there be no purpose of chasing me."

Barbossa gave him a confused look.

Jack finished his sentence. "I do not have her nor the chest."

Barbossa seemed astonished, and so did his crew. "Ye say ye do not have yer wife with you?"

Jack shrugged sheepishly. "That would be a no."

"Where is she then?"

As if Jack would have revealed that even if he would have known. He shrugged. "Henry Morgan took her."

"What purpose is there to have a wife if one cannot get the good parts of it?" Barbossa questioned.

"He _kidnapped_ her," Jack defended himself. It was not like Angelica had left him as Barbossa indicated.

"That you say. Bet she left as soon as she could," Barbossa stated.

An offended Jack frowned. "Oh-no, she was abducted, savvy?" he declared.

"Oh, well. Where be Captain Morgan now? Will he show up here, say?"

"Who would know. My thoughts be that Kingston shall sail to the wifey-island and my opinion be-"

"Yer opinion does not matter when ye are a stupid imbecile," Barbossa cut him off, clearly tired of Jack's infamous rambling.

Jack tilted his head. "And yet - ye offer yours."

* * *

><p>There was no fun aboard The Kingston. Certainly not for Mrs Sparrow. She was more or less locked to the captain's side by the handcuff she had around her wrist. It was molded to a metallic chain that Henry Morgan held in his very sensible hand, and thereby felt every movement coming from his lady.<p>

He sat in his chair behind the helm and watched over a crewman that ruled the steering. His dirty gaze travelled to the woman in red dress, who stood at the railing and gazed over the ocean. Probably, she was looking for a rescuer. But he'd bring her to his island - after getting his hands on the chest and _she_ was the one who could give it to him.

He stood up and wandered slowly over to her.

"What do ye see, Angie?"

Angelica showed a death glare but kept her face towards the ocean. Captain Morgan did not deserve a reaction from her.

He snatched in his chain and caused her to whimper as she was forced to spin around. He smiled evilly as in by victory. Now though, she did throw him death glares.

His free hand caressed her skin along the cleavage-line of the dress. She winced but he only tightened the grip around the chains. "Why the looks, Señorita?"

Another glare.

He grabbed her face and kissed her cheek. Then he put his thumb on her chin and forefinger below it. She said nothing but to glare deathly into his eyes.

He pulled back as the lookout-lad shouted from the mast.

"Oi! Captain! We have arrived!"

Morgan began walking towards the railing which view was over deck. "Everybody to positions! Set anchor at the harbor and make it smooth!" he barked.

Not much chaos, but no crewmember took the order lightly. Too many of them had died upon doing so.

The first thing they all spotted was the big crowd of pirates combined with the people of Atlantis. It seemed like both The Pearl and The Revenge were there as well.

Morgan did not know if he should have laughed or rolled his eyes by the sight. It was just... such a marvellous view.

Followed by his crewmen, he marched calmly down the boarding plank with his chain attached to Angelica, who walked behind. Her eyes were stuck in Jack's, and thereby she did not notice that she her walk slowed down. The crewmen behind her took the advantage of her almost stopping in pace and thereof letting them walk into her. Their hands quickly found her waist and bum to squeeze her.

"Oh-oh, Señorita," they laughed. She snorted and broke her eye contact with Jack to throw them a death glare.

Jack watched the whole scenario with a clenched jaw. His hand around his sword had tightened without his awareness.

Morgan snatched the chain, which caused Angelica to be forced to run up to him. He grabbed her jaw and held her in place beside him. His eyes scanned the area.

"Well, good day Hector," he said and then looked to Jack. "And Jack."

Morgan looked between Jack and Angelica a couple of times before he smiled. He could see how they were looking directly to each other.

Jack began walking towards Morgan but his crew throw themselves onto him to keep him back. "Don't!"

Morgan's smile grew. "Who'd think the day would come when we'd see Jack lovesick?"

In some way, she could feel how her whole body reacted to that statement. "Captain," Angelica intervened.

Morgan turned his head slowly to the woman beside him and gave her a knowing look. "I knew ye'd say that."

"I want _her!_" Barbossa exclaimed and pointed his sword towards Angelica. Her expression seemed bothersome. The crew of The Revenge began hollering and rejoicing as if being in a battle. It appeared as if all of the pirates at the moment were excited to fight.

Morgan shook his head. "She shall get me the infinity!" he declared.

"Bloody she won't!" Barbossa shot back. "Attack!" With his sword pointed at either Angelica or Morgan, his crew took off towards them. Jack had not given an order to his own crew, but they had also taken off. Angelica was just as important for them to get back, if not even more important, seeing that their captain would whip their butts for the rest of their miserable lives if they did not reach her.

The Kingston's crew was not worse. They were quickly in the battle as well. It did not take long at all for Jack to jump into the fight too. At least he told himself that the only purpose for him doing this was because Angelica was useful to receive the chest that could rule the wind and tides - nothing less and certainly nothing more.

It was in that moment another roar burst out. An army escaped the small roads that led into town. The men just poured into the harbor from every direction. The army of Atlantis. Another army to fight.

"Angelica!" Jack yelled as he fought off a few men on his way over to her. She managed finding him in the crowd as she was tossed everywhere, unable to escape. Once getting over there, he had no interest in fighting Morgan but only to cut her chain. It broke into two halves and she was free.

"Get out of here!"

This time she actually listened to Jack.

She remained behind him as he tried to fight his way out of the crowd. That was until Barbossa stood face to face to him.

"Give me her, Sparrow," he said with a warning hint in his tone.

"Never."

Barbossa lunged for Jack who had to fight Barbossa while shielding both himself and Angelica. If he at least could have stumbled across Gibbs in the crowd so one of them could have left with her. She was after all the only way to get to the treasure.

The army of Atlantis did not make the battle any easier. Certainly not for Jack's crew, seeing that they were against all pirates and he had both the Revenge and the Kingston after him.

"Jack? I need a sword," Angelica yelled with her back against him.

"I do not have one," he threw over his shoulder as he fought against Barbossa.

"Just give her to me!" Barbossa said.

Seeing her vulnerable position without any weapon, she decided to escape. Anybody would know she was with Jack. She headed towards the town when of all sudden someone grabbed her wrist.

"Where are ye going, Señorita?"

Angelica was face to face with Morgan again. "It is _Señora_, now, seeing that I am married," she spat into his face and struggled in the grip to get out of it.

"Teach!" Barbossa yelled and quickly approached them, ready to strike Morgan down.

"Let go!" she yelled and managed struggle herself out of it. Just in time to stumble in the way of Barbossa's swinging sword that was aimed for Morgan.

For that brief moment before it stabbed her right through the side of her stomach, she could feel her sense of humor in this all. She was tired of pirates. So sick of them all. They were all foolish and truly dumb in their own smartness. Altogether, before collapsing and passing out, her mind was not preoccupied by the bitter remarks she had about them all. Her mind was occupied by a worry. What would now happen to Victoria if she passed away? But then there was no more to it, because she had lost consciousness.

Some men from the Atlantis army surrounded her to get her away from the crowd. Jack, who had been frozen, hurried behind and tried to reach them, but it was a major struggle to do so in the crowd.

Barbossa and Morgan had both frozen for that moment as well, and right after the event begun to blame each other for the cause.

"WHAT HAVE YE DONE?!" Morgan yelled and lunged yet another time for Barbossa who did the same towards the other captain.

"It be yer fault, not mine!" Barbossa barked.

"YOU FOOL!" Morgan roared.

The paramedics that stood outside the battle to await for wounded soldiers, quickly approached their friends who carried an unconsciousness woman.

"Poor woman got in the way," one of the soldiers said as she was laid upon a flat carrier. The paramedics checked her pulse and tore away a piece of fabric to knot tightly around her stomach.

"We need to get her quickly to the castle. This is Miss Angelica."

The paramedics lifted the carrier and quickly hurried towards the castle.

Jack and Gibbs who finally had managed getting out of the crowd watched how Angelica was being taking away from there. Where did they take her?

A few men from the Atlantis army saw them and began approaching them with an enemy eye.

"Do ye think she will be alright?" Gibbs asked as he pulled out his sword in preparation for the approaching men.

It took a longer moment than usual for Jack to respond. "She always makes it, whatever the occasion be."

Obviously he said it in a tryout of convincing his anxious mind. But if the reason he wanted her to get better was for the cause of gaining eternal power, or because this other reason - he did not know. Or more likely, did not dare analyzing. He stuck with the fact that she was important for the treasure, that was all.

He had no more time to think as he was again brought into a fight together with Gibbs. The soldiers of Atlantis fought well, and with mercy. That was not something that could be said about Henry Morgan's army. Barbossa was quite vulgar too, but at least he could have mercy, just like Jack's own crew.

"We better find that chest now before it be too late," Gibbs said when he passed Jack in the crowd of fighting men.

"What so happens if Barbossa or Morgan find it first?" he continued as he passed Jack again.

Seeing his point, Jack got eye contact with Gibbs. He nodded towards the castle.

"Then hurry." He had no idea where, but somewhere in the castle the chest should be buried.

The two men managed getting out of the crowd and quickly took off towards the castle. They jumped onto a carriage that passed by and held themselves steady on the back of it, balancing on a wooden plank that was sticking out.

After switching carriages a couple of times, they had been forced to jog the last part. With much experience in the baggage, they knew going through the front official ports was out of question. Therefore they sneaked to one of the many backdoors of the big mound which was built to keep outsiders out of the giant garden. They paused behind a bigger bush as two nurses were running their way. They must have been way too preoccupied in their stressful duty, seeing that none reacted on two apparent pirates being there.

Jack was just about to take off when he heard the nurses being stopped by a soldier around the corner. He could see a glimpse of them and what had caused his reaction, was what was being said in the short conversation.

"Stop, in the name of King Philip's name! What be your purpose of entering the royal castle?"

Jack turned to Gibbs. "King Philip?" he repeated. Gibbs shrugged. They continued to listen to a few more words.

"We must reach Miss Angelica in the tower!"

"Oh yes, order from Queen Syrena."

Jack and Gibbs shared a look but said nothing. Gibbs fingered on the locker of a backdoor as he tried to open it into the castle.

"Step aside," Jack said and kicked the locker of the hook. Gibbs gave him a appreciative look.

With a help of his sword, the door flew open and after a quick scanning of the area, Jack and Gibbs hurried inside. Immediately they pressed themselves to hide in the doorframe as a patrol of soldiers ran past them. None took a note of their presence.

As soon as they had their backs on them, Jack and Gibbs hurried the other way. It was a long corridor.

"Do ye know where we shall be heading?" Jack asked.

"No, that be why we need to find Angelica. But what if she is...,"

"NO!" Jack snapped, which did surprise Gibbs at the same time as it did not. "We shall find her. That would be a good plan, savvy?"

Gibbs shrugged as a respond. "Aye, the best. How are we supposed to find the chest in this grandiose house otherwise? She must know where the chest is buried, exactly where it be."

Jack nodded.

"No way, Jack, that we will be able to search for it in this castle without getting noticed," he reasoned and waited for Jack's reply.

Jack nodded another time. "Angelica is in the tower," he said. "The only thing we need to find is stairs."

They took a few more steps until they reached an area with doorframes. "This one," Jack suggested, or demanded, and they hurried into that direction. They opened a door and saw a library, nobody was in it. In the next one they had less luck.

It was the kitchen and everybody inside seemed to jump by surprise as the door flung open.  
>"INTRUDERS!" the chef yelled and raised his knife. He aimed one at them but he missed Jack by a mere centimetre as it hit in the wall. Jack quickly closed the door.<p>

"Wrong door!" he announced.

They hurried to the next one but Gibbs had no time in opening the door before he had to start a run.

"YOU!" The infuriated chef had run out of the kitchen.

"Ehm..." Jack backed a few steps. "Think we shall go."

It was not a strange thing for them to get chased. They ran between hallways, and truthfully it was not hard to get rid of the barking fat chef. Only hard thing was to avoid the many guards that strolled in the hallways. A few had even caught on to the chef's yelling and begun to run after the intruders. Eventually Jack and Gibbs paused to catch their breaths.

"Think we lost him?" Gibbs asked.

"Aye."

"We need to find the stair though."

Jack brought out his map and unfolded it. He pointed at where a staircase was drawn. "It is that door," he said and pointed at a door.

Gibbs snatched the map to fold it back while Jack opened the door. He had expected a room with a broad stair that would lead up the tower. But it was not.

It was some kind of a library. How many libraries did that castle really have?

There was a maid who sat in a comfortable armchair and she was gazing over the little toddler who was playing on the carpet. The girl had a red ribbon in her brown hair that matched her red dress. With her dark eyes she looked up to the intruder who had opened the door. The fireplace was burning behind her below an enormous painting of King Philip. By the sudden appearance of a pirate, the maid had jumped up from the couch and reached her arm out for the toddler to lure her to her. She gave Jack a nervous glance by the knowledge she was defenceless.

"Vicky come here," the maid said to capture the girl's attention. Gibbs stood beside Jack as he too had frozen upon the sight of the little girl. He glanced to Jack before his captain closed the door and continued the hurrying process of finding the staircase.

"That was...," Gibbs began but cut off shortly by Jack.

"Aye."

Harshly, in a motion of hiding his actual tender hands, Jack snatched the map from Gibbs and unfolded it again. Approaching voices were heard, thereof the two pirates smoothly pressed their backs against a door in a doorframe to hide. Once again the soldiers passed them without really noticing they were there.

"We must find the intruders, or we will disappoint the King!" one of them spoke aloud.

When they had disappeared, Jack examined the map. And Gibbs examined Jack.

"Ah! I held the bloody map upside down! It be the other way, Gibbs."

Gibbs gave Jack a look. "Perhaps, Capt'n. I shall take an extra look over the map," he said. When Jack gave him a disapproving look, he assured. "Just to not make another mistake, aye?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The chapter was longer, but I had to cut it here! The next one will be updated soon. I hope you liked this chapter! Jack needs to be reunited with his wife and daughter, don't you think? :) **

**(Plus... our Captain nor the Captainess have gotten their wedding night. We'll see what will happen next.) **


	8. Como yo podia amar a ti

**A/N: A big THANK YOU for the ones that have reviewed this story! I hope you do realize that the feedback is what makes the story going! After reading your wonderful reviews I always smile for the remainder of the day. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII - Como yo podia amar a ti<strong>

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis**

* * *

><p>Before opening the door, Jack drew in a breath. His palm pushed the marble wooden door opened and he faced the sight of the toddler sitting in a couch with a porcelain doll in her hands. Once again, the maid froze when seeing the pirates and she immediately stood up. She looked frightened and Gibbs had to raise his hands in a motion that showed how they did not have any interest in harming her.<p>

"I beg your pardon," Jack apologized and put a cloth over the maid's mouth. He knot it behind her head. "But I have to."

Gibbs picked up the girl that did nothing. She did not scream, she did not fight back. It was first when she realized that the strangers were taking her away from the maid that she began squirming in Gibbs arm. She whined a little. As soon as Jack had closed the door, Gibbs handed him the baby-girl.

"You take her," he said.

Jack looked at him and then at the girl.

"She be _yer_ daughter," Gibbs said with a warning tone and let go of the girl in now Jack's embrace. There were soldiers coming their way and Gibbs had to physically push Jack to stop staring at his girl and keep on walking.

The girl's big and round eyes examined the man who carried her, and his gaze was locked on hers.

"Who you?"

"...Jack." The girl blinked. "And what be yer name?" He already knew but just wanted to hear her speak. Gibbs looked over his shoulder and could see how Jack was in some sort of a trance. He knew he had to take the lead and make sure no soldier came across them as he searched for the stair.

"Vitty," the girl said and held up two fingers. "Two."

"Ah, Vicky," Jack said. "And you be two years old."

The girl grinned and showed a smile with few teeth, seeing that all teeth had not appeared yet.

Jack quickly made a face as a smell hit his nostrils. "We better find yer mummy soon, eh?"

Gibbs chuckled. "That comes with miniatures."

"Oi!" Gibbs suddenly hissed and waved at Jack to hurry his steps. Jack marched over there with a few big steps. Gibbs let Jack walk first in through the doorframe and begin his walk upstairs.

Gibbs hurried behind and kept a watchful gaze over his shoulders to make sure they were not followed.

Gibbs opened door after door until he found the right chamber. It was actually Victoria who had caught their attention in the scenario. From her position in Jack's arms, who stood in the doorway, she was pointing at the woman dressed in white who slept in a bed.

"Mami."

Jack looked down at his girl who was squirming in his arms. He shared a look with Gibbs who nodded towards the ground. Jack followed the gesture and obeyed his daughter. He put her down to the ground and watched how she unsteadily wandered over to Angelica's bed. She tried to reach up but the edge was too high. She began whining loudly and turned around to whine louder at Jack. The two men stepped inside and closed the door.

"We need her for the treasure," Jack said as if Gibbs had indicated something else. Gibbs gave Jack a look.

"For the treasure too?"

"_Only_ for the chest."

Gibbs gave Jack another look and shook his head. "What chest?"

Jack shot him a glare. "_Not_ Angelica's!"

Gibbs shrugged. It was surely in a purpose of gaining both of the chests, a wooden one also called box, and then there was Jack's alluring wife who surely had her husband in a trance no matter how much he tried to denial it.

Jack walked over to the bed and lifted Victoria up on the bed. The girl quickly crawled over to Angelica.

She whined a little. "Mami."

Angelica stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. Jack fidgeted and Gibbs kept looking between Angelica, Victoria and Jack.

What Angelica wanted to do, was to sit up and fling her arms around the little girl, but the pain in her stomach caused her to wince and hesitate on doing so. She whimpered by the pain as she lifted her upper body and closed her eyes by the pain.

The nurses had wrapped her stomach in a white cloth to stop the bleeding. They had cleaned the wound and then put her to bed to sleep the pain off. There she had slept peacefully yet in pain, for a shorter moment before these voices had interrupted her sleep. A sound of someone entering her room and the noises slipping from the opened door had caused her to stir.

When she eventually had felt a light dip on her bed and faced the blur sight of Victoria, her vision got of all sudden clear and the pain was not notable anymore.

Physically it hurt very much when she forced herself to sit up and grab a hold of her child.

"Victoria," she let out and pulled the giggling girl up to her. She hugged her tightly and felt how tears were burning in her eyes. Her embrace got tighter and she must have sobbed once when wiping her eyes.

She saw how Jack together with Gibbs were watching her intently. _He_ had brought her?

She slowly pulled back but let Victoria have her tiny hands in hers as the girl was sitting on her mother's waistline.

"Victoria...," she said and let one hand finger on a curl in Victoria's hair. "You are so beautiful."

The girl just looked at Angelica with round eyes.

Angelica cleared her throat and motioned with her finger for Jack to come closer. He swallowed and wondered if this would be the time when she would punch his balls like he had heard women did while giving birth.

"Victoria, do you know who this is?" she asked in a calm and motherly tone. Jack had not heard her speak in this way before. It was something in her voice. And it was also a big turn on for him, for some reason.

"Jatt?"

Angelica beamed as she slowly nodded and moved her gaze to Jack who grinned wryly. He gave a sheepish shrug. "I introduced meself before, luv."

It was quiet for a moment before Angelica continued. "Yes, his name is Jack. And he is also your papi."

"Papi?" Victoria questioned as if she tasted the word in her mouth for the very first time. It was indeed the first time. But she had heard of the concept before as other kids her age had called men that. "Papi," she repeated.

He hated it. No, of course he did not hate it. But at the same time he did. How in the world could a little miniature, a mixture of himself and Angelica, calling him by a word, cause him to absolutely smile widely as if he just had become the King of all Pirates? How could a girl calling him 'Papi' cause him to completely melt inside? This was weird. This was odd. This was definitely not anything he had thought of himself. It must have been the traumatising situations from before.

"Aye, I be yer Papi," he said. The girl grinned.

"Have Mami an Papi now!"

Gibbs, Jack and Angelica let out a laughter but it was Angelica who quickly stopped and gasped for breath as the pain hit her. Laughing was not a good idea while being in that position with such a wound.

Jack wore a frown and he did seem utterly bothered.

"Ye alright, luv?"

"Ye-hs," Angelica weakly said with an equal weak smile that was not assuring at all. "Jack...," her voice was suddenly just above the tone of a whisper. "She needs to get changed."

"Ah," Jack said and lifted the girl who laughed as he did so. "I will take care of it." He immediately pushed the girl into Gibbs.

"Gibbs! Change her diaper."

The two had a silent fight with their eyes before Gibbs sighed and walked to the corner of the room where cloths were.

Angelica had forced her gaze to watch him so that he would do it properly, but then the pain took over and she had to sink back down into the mattress. Her eyes peered when she saw how Jack was examining her.

"Ye look cold," he said. "Want to use me as blanket?"

She rolled her eyes. "I am fine, Jack."

As he sat down carefully on the edge of the mattress, he could have begun rambling about how she should not have run away. How she should have stayed with him by his side. How she never has been hurt when she has been attached to him but always when leaving his company. But instead of doing that, he knew that if he would ever be able to get his hands on the treasure, he could not afford pissing her off before doing so.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not the longest chapter! But soon the following chapter will be up! I hoped you enjoyed this little reunion. Until next chapter!**


	9. So I should keep this to myself

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support! Seems like we are approaching the end of this fanfiction now. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIV - <strong>**So I should keep this to myself**

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis**

* * *

><p>As Jack was sitting there and gazed over the woman titled as his wife, he tried to come up with a beginning of how to make her lead him to the infamous chest before it was too late.<p>

Suddenly she gave him a blameful look. "What are the two of you doing here?"

He must have frozen when she asked that, as he truly had no good answer. Not at least one that he would ever admit.

"...Giving ye back yer daughter," he said. His fingers reached out to her bandage around her stomach. She winced by the touch as goosebumps appeared on her skin. There was some kind of an urge for this man in her lower belly.

"Mhm," Angelica's eyes squinted as she knew there was more to it. "And...?"

Jack could be that kind of gentleman, she knew that. Sometimes he simply did nicer things, but that did not happen too often. Seeing that she was aware there were things he wanted nowadays, she figured an opportunity did not pass him that easily.

Jack tried to sound reasonable. "And there be a chest that can rule the wind and tides here."

Angelica smiled with a closed mouth. "There it is." She had known he had an intention of finding her except for bringing her Victoria. "I knew there was more to it."

Jack grinned sheepishly. "So, do ye have any idea where it be?" He quickly added, "_Luv_, sweetheart."

Uninterested of saying more, Angelica closed her eyes as she leaned back into the pillow. "Oh, I know where it is, Sparrow."

"Where?" Jack asked of all sudden very eager.

"It is too many turns to explain like this. I must guide you," as Jack opened his mouth to say something, Angelica cut him off by continuing. "_When_ I have recovered. I cannot walk like this."

Jack let out a laughter that was not of joy. "Angelica, luv, ye need to show me now or it will be lost forever."

Her eyes opened for a second before she closed them slowly again. "I cannot do it now."

She was not in any kind of rush now when she had Victoria safely in her room. She knew where she was and she could keep an eye on her child, forever from now on.

"Come on, luv.."

"No," she said firmly and calmly, still with closed eyes. "Now I must rest."

She left no room for a negotiation.

"Angelica."

"No."

Jack cleared his throat. "Pl...ea...se?" he begged.

"No."

"Luv?"

"No."

"Sweetness."

"No, Jack."

"Angie dear?" Oh sweet lord, that sounded too sweet for Jack's tongue to pronounce, but he was desperate.

She chuckled by hearing him say that. As quick as her smile had appeared, it disappeared. "No."

By the cause of a longer silence, Angelica opened her eyes. "I see I won this."

The irritation level for Jack was reached, she did not win this! But instead of taking his now frustrated and annoyed mood into actions, he still had to get to the chest. He was going to use something against her, that she - oh, so very often - had used against him to get things.

His finger moved from her bandage to her chest. It brushed against her skin in a teasing way. Why did this man do this to her? And the worst part was that she could not flee from this. She was stuck in bed. Additionally, she knew Jack's state, as well as she knew her own. Neither of them, obviously, had not gotten their wedding night, nor acted as if they were married when it came to that part.

As Jack lowered himself to lightly and teasingly kiss her throat, her breath hitched. She must have let out a moan as he persuasively said "Come on, luv,".

"I will carry ye," he continued in between kissing along her throat to slowly move upwards to her mouth. She was about to respond when she instead let out a moan. Jack's hand had found her breast and he was slowly massaging it.

"Jesus of Maria!" Gibbs exclaimed and covered Victoria's innocent eyes with his hand. He turned around to let the child face the wall as he shot the two horny, what? - teenagers?, an angry glare. "Stop it ye two! We've got a child in here!"

Jack and Angelica, both seemingly in some kind of daze broke apart to look dizzily at Gibbs.

"Aye, that be true. YOUR child for that matter," he reminded them with an infuriated expression.

When nothing happened, Gibbs gave a command. "Get off of her, Jack!"

Jack turned back to Angelica but held up a finger to Gibbs that demonstrated that he only needed one more moment as he returned to making out with his wife. Gibbs rolled his eyes and decided to focus on Victoria instead.

"Ye've got a pair of interesting parents I must say," he said. Victoria just looked up to him with the big round eyes and blinked as if he was speaking a foreign language.

"What Mami n Papi do?" she asked Gibbs as she looked him directly in the eyes.

Gibbs gave Victoria a very assuring eye. "Maybe," he said calmly before raising his tone a notable level. "They be trying to give ye a sibling!"

That was all it cost for Jack to jump off Angelica who let out a groan. She was still seeing everything in a daze and had not cleared as much as Jack had. He looked quite terrified in fact with his eyes that about to pop out.

Gibbs turned around with the child. He wandered over to Angelica who quickly held her arms out for Victoria.

Gibbs shook his head. "No, Miss...eh...is. Ye need to bring us to the chest before Lucifer, or Barbossa get there." As to clarify what would happen otherwise, he very seriously added, "Lucifer. We all witnessed how he treated ye and we can only imagine what shall happen once he lay his hands on the treasure, aye?"

It was not hard to take those calm words in. She was intently looking at Gibbs and gave him a slow nod.

Jack on the other hand was still staring into the emptiness with widened eyes.

"Jack, carry her!" Gibbs ordered as he began heading towards the door. "We be running out of time."

Jack did as he was told and picked up his wife.

"You never think of the consequences, do you?" Angelica questioned him after taking a note of his reaction of a possible child. "The wedding night you so much want, can possibly lead to offspring. Something I am very surprised you do not have an army off. How come?"

Jack gave her a warning look. "There be not _that_ many women."

Angelica pointed at a door as they walked out of the room. "That way, Master Gibbs." She then looked back to Jack. "Really? How many siblings does Victoria really have?"

"Vicky does not have any siblings, I know that for sure," he said.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because, if some would to have a child, they sure would do anything to tie me down, isn't that right?"

She shot him a glare. "You son of a-."

"Child present!" Gibbs yelled over his shoulder to shut any kind of indecency. These kids surely had a lot to learn.

"Vitty tink it too wawm hee," Victoria said.

"Oh, Vicky thinks it's too warm here?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh-huh," she said.

"I promise ye, in the basement it shall be cold."

"It cold thee?"

Gibbs nodded. "Colder."

Jack and Angelica walked in silence as she guided them down the stairs and into rooms from Jack's embrace.

* * *

><p>There the four pirates went.<p>

Carefully, Jack and his companion made their way with the help of Angelica's voice down the hallways to the basement.

"How do ye know all of this?" Jack once asked.

If Angelica had not been trapped in somebody's grip, she would have responded by shrugging.

Instead now, she took a deep breath and told him the truth. "Father told me this in case a son also would show up and then I could tell him about it."

They walked along walls, ran when no soldier was heard and hid in rooms when lancers were walking in the same hallway. Eventually they made it to the basement and that was when Jack understood why Angelica had pointed out the need of bringing her along. There were tunnels everywhere and it would have been impossible to follow an instruction. Only experience by heart could make it possible.

"That way," Angelica nodded weakly towards a tunnel in which they went in. Again they faced the entrance of several tunnels as they walked underground and thanks to Angelica, they seemed to be on the right track.

Finally there was a chamber. A chamber with a single chest lying on the ground further away. Carefully Jack put Angelica down.

"Can ye stand?" he wondered as he still held a strong arm around her to keep her up in case she could not. She tried and managed to keep the balance. She nodded.

"Ye-hs," but it was painful. Gibbs kept holding Victoria, even when Angelica gestured to him to hand her over, but he just dismissed her proposal with a shake of his head joined with a frown. In her condition she would absolutely not carry anything.

There was a chest in the middle of room, and it was for the moment the only focus their eyes had.

Jack wandered over to the treasure and kneeled in front of it. He fumbled on the locker and tried to open it. He fingered on a cross shaped whole and musingly examined it.

By a sharp sound that he knew well, followed by a whimper and gasp, he witnessed Angelica, Victoria and Gibbs trapped in the grasp of lancers behind him.

Angelica groaned in the grip as the lancer held a tight hold of her.

"May I ask what your intentions of dwelling down here are? This is prohibited area," a lancer asked.

When nobody answered during this short amount of time, the lancer that apparently was in command, pointed with his rifle at Jack. "Take that pirate to the prison along with these. Take the missing child, Miss Victoria, back to the queen and so bring the wounded woman back to the tower."

Angelica would not be a minute away from her daughter ever again.

"No," Angelica began struggling against the two men holding her. "Let me go!"

Jack tried to approach her but was stopped with three men blocking the way. Their rifles was pointing at him. He had no other choice but to pull out his sword.

Gibbs had done the same due the fact the lancers had taken Victoria from his embrace.

"Jack!"

Whenever Angelica called for him, there had never really been a time when he would not look her way. She threw something to him, something shiny.

"The cross!" she yelled before collapsing in the arms of the lancers. She looked at Jack while being held by a strong soldier that stabilized her.

"Do it!" she yelled.

Jack fought against a soldier and once kicking him in the stomach, successively making him fall to the ground; Jack hurried back to the chest. So she had been carrying the key all along?

He put the cross in the hole and backed slightly frightened. The lock of the chest opened and some kind of golden dust came out of it into the air. The whole room froze as if someone had put the world on hold during this moment. Their heads followed as the dust breezed in the air until eventually lowering onto Jack.

He did not know how, but when he looked down to examine his hands, his gaze stuck on a certain cross hanging around his neck. Angelica's necklace?

"What was that?" a lancer asked breathlessly.

"Get him!" the commander demanded and ignored his employee.

Jack did nothing except for looking down at the cross. He touched it slightly, lightly, brushed his finger against the lean metallic material.

As result, the lancers fell to the ground as if some kind of force pressed them down.

Angelica let out a breath and grabbed Victoria. She did not care about the pain, she was holding her daughter no matter what. Gibbs was just staring at the event amazed. He rubbed his eyes as in disbelief. His eyes must have lied to him. Or had he perhaps already been hanged and was now dead?

This could simply not happen.

The lancers tried to stand up, but as soon as Jack touched the cross they fell down again.

"Jack? Ye be doin' that?" Gibbs asked.

Jack fingered again on the cross. All of them jumped as a wall created a whole. Scared by the happenings, Victoria was sobbing.

Angelica wiped her tears away and swung a little with her body as she rocked her baby in her tight embrace. "Don't cry mi'ja, there is no danger... anymore."

"Mami, men stupid," Victoria cried harder.

"Yes, the men are stupid," Angelica agreed.

Gibbs walked past Angelica to the hole in the wall. Jack looked at Angelica with concern to check that she was alright before looking through the hole.

"Jack! Ye've created a passage! A hole in every wall. A way out of here!" Gibbs burst out with joy.

He pulled out the sword.

"You won't need that anymore," Angelica explained with half her face buried in her daughter's neck. Victoria almost strangled her mother by how tightly she hugged her around her neck. She was shaking slightly, probably traumatized by how the lancers had just taken her and how they had treated her Mami, Papi and Uncle Gibbs.

* * *

><p>The way to the harbor was not long, but dangerous as lancers patrolled everywhere in search for the pirates. Angelica and Victoria were not in danger, as Angelica was a friend of the Queen Syrena and King Philip. They had only taken care of her daughter and obviously wanted the mother to rest safely in the tower until fully recovered. But that would also mean something else for Angelica - losing Jack for good.<p>

She needed to stick around to not lose having him around her finger.

The Pearl was guarded as much as the Kingston and Queen Anne's Revenge. Angelica looked at the Revenge with sad eyes from behind the corner of a house.

"So how in the world will we get on the Pearl?" Angelica asked.

Jack snapped his fingers and pointed to someone that Angelica would recognize from the moon.

Caroline was walking with her arm crooked in Edward Teague's arm. He was walking with a big sack that seemed heavy. A lancer stopped him and investigated the sack. By the astonished expression he wore when opening it, the content must have been interesting. He nodded eagerly and waved to the other lancers. They stepped aside and motioned for Edward Teague and Caroline to pass.

Jack and Gibbs shared a look.

"He bribed them."

Gibbs nodded. "Indeed.

"Hold a minute!" Jack said. "Dad bought the Pearl?!"

"I am not of all sudden so sure I want to board that ship," Angelica said after seeing Caroline walking aboard.

Jack and Gibbs ignored her comment.

"The problem is," Gibbs began, "How do _we_ get aboard?"

The two's gazes got stuck on a dinghy that was placed half on the beach and half in the water. They looked at each other before looking at Angelica.

"What?" she questioned.

"They are not looking for a woman with child," Jack commenced and hoped she would get the rest.

Well, so it was.

They had sneaked down to the shore. Jack and Gibbs had jumped into the boat and laid down on the ground of it to not be seen. When only Angelica and her daughter were seen, no suspicion had been awakened for the lancers. Instead, they had lifted their hats in greeting as she rowed further away.

"Can we sit up now?" Jack asked.

"Only if you want to be shot," Angelica answered without moving her lips. She kept a wide smile plastered on her face as the lancers were watching her. If they saw her talking, they would for sure wonder with whom.

"Look! Caroline!" Edward Teague was hanging over the railing as he saw her.

Caroline joined his side to see the approaching rowboat. "Angela!" she exclaimed with disgust. "I cannot believe it!"

"Mrs Sparrow," Edward greeted her as she was getting closer. The passengers she had aboard were visible.

Caroline gave her husband a look. "You would not dare!" she hissed, but was neglected.

"Would you like to come aboard, sweetness?"

Angelica grinned, she knew she liked that man. "I certainly would!" she shouted back. She let the dinghy approach the Pearl, and when it was impossible for the Atlantis population to see, she motioned for Jack and Gibbs to get up.

She climbed up first together with Victoria, who Caroline was fast to snatch.

"Who is this?"

Angelica grunted as she rolled over the railing. "Your granddaughter."

Caroline and Edward must have frozen during that moment. They just stared at the girl for what must have been a day. While Jack and Gibbs crawled over the railing, Jack accusing his dad for stealing his ship, and Gibbs thanking them for doing so, were two things that were totally ignored. The two seniors just wandered aside with the laughing and adorable granddaughter they were holding. They were just awing at her and spoke to her in the most loving way any of the other three had ever seen.

Angelica frowned and nudged Jack.

"Ever seen your parents like this?"

He gave her a look. "Eh, _no_."

Victoria was smiling and pointing at a map that was nailed on the railing. She pointed to an island. "Thee."

"You want to go there?" Edward asked her and tried to steal her from Caroline's embrace. Unwillingly she let the girl over to Edward's arms.

"Only for a short moment," she said.

Victoria nodded. "Ye, thee. With Mami n Papi."

"And - your grandparents," Caroline added and nodded as if to convince her granddaughter.

"Ye. N Gibbs."

Angelica approached them after witnessing Victoria's yawning.

"Maybe it's time for Victoria to take a nap."

"No!" Victoria said and hid her face in Edward's chest as if she would become invisible.

Angelica sighed. Victoria would probably fall asleep anytime soon anyhow.

"To which course are we setting a heading?"

Without looking away from Victoria, he answered. "We are considering visiting Caroline's sister."

"Ah," Angelica nodded.

"Sistew?" Victoria repeated and looked between Edward and Caroline before scowling her mother. "I wan a sistew too!"

Angelica snorted and shook her head. "Not happening."

Caroline scowled her daughter-in-law. "I want another one too!" She took Victoria from Edward's embrace. "Yes, I want another one, I want another one like you," she spoke to Victoria in a baby-voice as the girl laughed her head off.

"And a bwothee, and sistew, and a bwothee," Victoria rambled.

Angelica just shook her head, quiet amused as she returned to Jack. He was squeezing water out of his hat. Gibbs had already retreated to his quarters.

"Your beloved daughter wants three siblings," she informed Jack, still amused.

Jack put his wet hat on top of his head and grinned mischievously at Angelica. "Well... maybe, I agree with her."

Angelica had to cough by surprise. "I...you...she...it...that - WHAT?!"

"Aye, she wants Mummy and Daddy to have some goody-goody time and I cannot agree more."

Angelica still could not break her astonished expression. "I don't think _that_ is what my innocent daughter is indicating to."

"Oh, it's not. But the consequences of what we shall do when she is asleep," Angelica gasped as she hit his arm. "Or when, let's say," Jack nodded towards his parents, "Her grandparents are watching her."

She was about to open her mouth when Gibbs stepped in between them. He pushed them apart and raised a bottle of wine. "Let's celebrate this adventure for being a successful one!"

He gained Caroline, Edward and Victoria's attention as well.

"Aye, let's do that," Edward agreed.

Gibbs then turned to Angelica and lowered his voice into a whisper. "Make sure Jack gets a lot of this wine, and I shall make sure you will not get disappointed."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like it/Hate it? - Now, stay tuned for the "After Credits" chapter! **


	10. And never let you know

**A/N: I want to say THANK YOU for the wonderful feedback I have received as I have written this story! **

* * *

><p><strong>Then I have something for you dear readers who would like to give me a request of a ONE-SHOT. (With the JackAngelica pairing). **

**To be able to do so, keep reading. **

**This fanfiction was originally titled a name from a song, which lyrics I instead put as chapters' titles. If you can guess the correct song's name, write that in a review together with the request you would like to see/read. Be as accurate as possible when it comes to an idea of a one-shot, like details/scenes/characters or so. I would be happy to do that for you - if you would like me to write for you. **

**Well, I just want to let you know that I keep the door open! :) **

**Also - I change this story's rating to M and not T because of this chapter. **

**And here is one thing - this chapter is very, ehm - loving, sensual and intimate. So if you feel uncomfortable with that, the last chapter had its ending! Perhaps you can read the first sentences in this chapter just to see what happened. Well, you have been warned!**

* * *

><p><strong>Captain and Captainess Sparrow to Atlantis<strong>

Pirates of the Caribbean

**Chapter X - And never let you know**

* * *

><p><strong>AFTER CREDITS<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Providence<strong>_

"Papi! Papi! Wake up!"

One of Jack's eyes opened. His nose twitched by the sunlight which blended his vision.

Something jumped onto his bed as he felt the mattress dip. Soon he had this something bouncing on him.

"Papi, wake up!"

That was when Jack noticed it. Beside him was a nightstand that was certainly unfamiliar. And then there was this big window - with a garden outside. That was when it hit him. Why was there a GARDEN outside?! He gasped dramatically and sat up, eyes about to pop out.

His examining eyes had time to take in the big queen sized bed, the high ceiling, the open door in front of him. Then he looked down to the creature that was sitting in lap, eyes staring at him with curiosity.

"Papi?"

Jack smiled nervously after gulping. "Vicky?"

What took his attention was Angelica appearing in the doorway. She was holding a cloth in her hands that she seemed to be drying her hands on.

"Dinner is ready," she said, a smile hinting before she disappeared.

Jack was still stunned.

"Dinnew eady," Victoria repeated her mother, causing Jack to look down on the toddler. She was truly his jewel.

He smiled wryly. "Is that so?"

"Mhm."

"And do ye know missy where we are?"

Vicky frowned musingly until she spoke a word that caused Jack to burst out. "Hom-e."

"ANGELICA!"

Vicky nodded then as she had ignored her father's outburst. "Uh-huh. Mami said home."

Jack looked down to his daughter again. "Mummy said we are 'home' eh?"

"Yea."

He picked up his daughter and left the bed. Angelica had to explain this! Only dressed in a loose shirt and pants with boots, he hurried into the hallway; just to get shock of the day number two. The hallway was big! This was not just a house. This was a mansion!

"ANGELICA!" he yelled.

"Yes?" he heard her vague answer by the great distance between them.

"Where are ye?!" he yelled as he was jogging around in search for her.

"In the kitchen."

Victoria kept giggling as Jack ran around on the second floor in his tryout of finding the stairs leading downstairs. "And where is that...?" he muttered, clearly angered, but Victoria giggled.

"Aha!" Eventually he found the stair and jogged down it with Victoria bouncing in his arms.

Kitchen was much easier to find. He put down Victoria on the ground and scowled Angelica that glanced at him amused while mixing some ingredients in a bowl.

"Are ye going to explain?" he asked when nothing was said.

She reached for flower and poured some into the bowl. "I bought this house for us."

Jack rubbed his ear as if he had not heard her right. "Come again?"

Angelica turned around and faced Jack, hands in fists as they rested on her hips. Her chin was sharply lifted and her eyes were serious. But just for a moment before she winked. "I bought this house earlier this morning with two golden chests that you had aboard."

Jack let out a frustrated swallowed scream. "Ye did what?!" he approached her side as she returned to cooking. "I be the most powerful man on the seas now! I cannot stay here, ye know that."

"Perhaps we can have some peacefulness here from now on. No more pirates will dare coming after us upon the knowledge you are more powerful than them all."

"But Angelica! What have ye done?!"

She went across the kitchen to fetch something. "You must thank your friend, he was very helpful in getting you drunk."

As Jack opened his mouth to bash out words, Angelica interrupted his actions. "Which for that matter has never been that hard."

"Gibbs...!" Jack muttered under his breath.

Vicky was pulling in his pants. "Papi, pick up!"

Jack lifted the toddler who squealed in joy, completely oblivious to her dad's irritation on her mother.

"Vitty want bwead," she said.

Angelica looked over her shoulder. "Oh, you want some bread?"

Vicky nodded once in a firm motion. "M-hm!"

"I'll get you one when we eat dinner, mi'ja," Angelica said and brought down some plates. "Jack, could you set the table?"

Jack just looked at her as Angelica began fumbling up forks and knives from boxes. She stopped tracks when noticing that her rigid husband was still standing there. "Why are you still here?"

Jack gave her a look. "Oh, my, I ask me that too."

As he put down Vicky, Angelica pushed the plates into him. When doing so, she also managed to capture his lips in a quick kiss. She met his eyes as she stepped back and smirked before turning around.

"Come Victoria, help me with the bread, cariña."

Jack who previously had been rigid, obviously from the whole situation that had taken him with shock, but now the kiss that still burned on his lips added to it.

He wanted more of that. He felt how he began urging for more. As he watched her body he felt how his pants began to tighten. That she still had that effect on him?

Stiffly he wandered out of the room and searched for the dining room. He found it in the hallway not so far away from the kitchen. There were a broad arch into the room. It had a long table and too many chairs around it. He put the plates down on it. Of all sudden he saw Angelica in the corner of her eyes. She was putting a big plate on the table that carried a fish.

"No, Victoria, the dinner is ready. Later," she said firmly to the toddler that followed her mother's heels. Jack was still numb.

Angelica glanced to him and could not hide her smirk upon noticing his condition. She reached over her hand to put it on his. Immediately she saw how he became even more numb. To make it worse, she began caressing it lightly while teasingly brush her fingers against his beard. He gave her a look, jaw partly clenched and his fingers dug into the backrest of the chair.

"I... need to sit down," he managed saying.

She smiled a sincere smile.

When she turned around, she brought Vicky with her. She did not want their daughter to bother Jack and bring him out of the trance now when she was working him up.

Jack sat down and closed his eyes. He blamed he was growing this way because he had not encountered a woman in such a long time, let alone having Angelica around without the ability of doing all the things he had wanted to do with her.

When Angelica returned, Jack noticed that his daughter was not there. Little Jack was screaming in excitement for having Angelica alone in a room, but the real Jack was looking around with anxiety.

"Where's Vicky, luv?"

That anxiety he had was such a turn on for Angelica. She knew he would make fine father, he already was. Now she just had to make him stay.

"Gibbs hired a maid for us, and she is with her."

"Gibbs?"

"Yes," Angelica said and motioned with her head to the big plate. Jack shook his head.

"Not yet," he spoke. Angelica smirked. So he was not ready yet? Madre de Dios, she must have caused him a major effect.

"Anyhow," Angelica continued and rounded the table's corner to Jack. He watched her intently as she slowly sat down on the chair beside him. She held his gaze with her eyes, her smirk. "Gibbs is in the harbor and will stay there until dawn. If you truly want to go with him on the Pearl, and not let him be the new captain of it - I will not chase you anymore."

The words were so sincere that Jack honestly could not believe what he was hearing.

"However," she continued. That was when Jack groaned in sexual frustration. Her hand was somewhere where he could not even have dreamt of having it. "If you stay... I will in any case let you join Gibbs once in a while on the Pearl, but you will live here with me and Victoria and raise her with me."

Jack's eyes rolled back as he let out a breath that he had held. Lord, he did not want to move an inch. It was probably a part of her mischievous plan - but it was working.

He groaned when he felt her kisses on his throat while keeping her hand moving on little Jack. His eyes were closed as he heard her words. "It's your choice."

"Hm...?" he mumbled. The touches from Angelica were almost unbearable. He would not last for long after the celibate he had been living in lately.

His breath hitched lightly followed by a stifled moan. When Angelica pulled away, she could have been smirking by the knowledge of what effect she had on him. But she did not. She wore a somewhat serious expression.

"It's your decision."

Oh bloody wifey he had. How was he supposed to make up his mind?

How was he supposed to make up his mind? What in the seven seas? Was there really anything to make up. What did he hesitate on? Why was he not just running down to the harbor and jumped onto the Pearl first thing he did?

He swallowed and stood up. Angelica had left.

Slowly he pulled the chair back with the back of his knees. The steps he took to the arch were slow, as if he lagged his legs. He crossed the hallway to the big window. It had a view over the harbor and sea town. He could clearly see the Pearl.

That was his home. His only home. The home he had always known of. He belonged to the Pearl as much as the Pearl belonged to him.

With quite a dull look he watched to the right where he knew the stair upstairs was. He would truly miss them both.

He pulled up his sleeve and examined the letter 'P' for a longer moment before pulling the fabric back. The decision was made.

He began heading towards what he believed was the entrance room. He could see a glimpse of it from his position.

"Papi!"

He looked to his left, into a room that he was about to pass by. Victoria was in the air and landed in the maid's arms. She laughed as she pointed at Jack.

"Yes, that is your father, Miss Sparrow."

There was something that shot Jack a great pain in his stomach.

The maid nodded welcomingly to Jack. "My Lord."

"Papi, come hewlp me," she giggled as she tried escaping her playful maid's hold.

Jack chuckled nervously. "Late... I... must go. Another time," he missed her disappointed eyes as he continued walking, now a greater and much sharper pain growing in his stomach. This would be so much harder than he had thought.

After taking a deep breath, he put his hands on the front door and pushed it open.

* * *

><p>Angelica was standing by the balcony fence that had a view over the harbor. It was good that the maid was keeping Victoria occupied, so Angelica could watch the scene alone in silence. It was with a broken heart that she witnessed how the ropes loosened from holding the ship attached to the pier. Quite fast it left the harbor and made its way out of the bay towards the horizon.<p>

How cheesy and stupid, in Angelica's ears, it may sound - it honestly felt as if someone had ripped out her heart. As if she was just half now. Ever since he had burst into her convent that night in Sevilla all those years ago, she had known. And she had known that he had known. But he was just too stubborn to ever leave the seas. She clasped her hands together and swallowed, eyes watery as tears threatened to stream down. She took a deep audible breath. Well, she had a daughter to take care of.

The hands that suddenly appeared on her waist, the breath that breezed in neck - were familiar.

There was a well-known scent as the presence of Jack signalled to her mind that he was standing there.

"Are ye crying, luv?"

She wiped her eyes and inhaled even more audibly. What in the world was he doing there.

"The... Pearl left," she let out, both in a statement and question.

"Aye, it left," Jack nodded. One of his hands slid around the still very confused Angelica to pull her to his body, to trap her in his hold.

"But you - Jack?"

"Mr Angelica Teach," he corrected.

She drew in a breath. "You will stay?"

He cupped her jawline and cheek in his other hand. "Aye, I am not going anywhere, luv."

As he leaned in the very few centimetres that were between their faces, both of their eyes closed. Angelica's hand found their way to his neck, under the dreadlocks, as her mouth search for his. She was moaning vaguely and as he pulled back for a moment, he saw how she was urging for him. He grinned as if he was in victory. Her previous sad and puffy eyes had during this shorter moment turned into a couple of challenging eyes, happy Eyes. Still though, they were slightly sad. Next time Jack leaned in, they kissed much more feverish. Big open mouths with tongues, hands squeezing her butt and for his part; hands pulling him roughly in the dreadlocks as to punish him for all pain he had given her.

She suddenly pulled back and this time it was Jack that wore the lost doggish look.

"Turn around."

He looked puzzled.

"Put your hands on the fence and if you let go I'll stop."

Jack rolled his eyes slightly. "Demanding, luv?" he teased as he willingly spun around to see what his dominating woman had in mind. He put his hands on the fence and felt how she placed herself behind him, whole body against his. He could feel her breasts against his back.

Her hands landed on his abdomen to carefully sneak down into his pants. His breath hitched as she closed her hand around his already aroused member.

With her other hand she tilted his head to be able to get access to his neck with her lips. His breathing was at once quickening and she could feel in her other hand that he was beyond turned on. She wanted all of him. She sensed his rhythm in breaths change and slowly moved her hand away from his groin to the pants edge. She pulled them down.

Before he knew it, she was back. His fingers dug into the fence as his grip got tighter. He was about to turn around when he left how her grip immediately loosened on him.

"What are you doing?" he quite desperately asked.

"I told you I would stop."

He replaced himself in the same position at once and closed his eyes by the plain pleasure she started giving him again. When he felt her finger circulate on his head, he did not know how he even could have considered retreating to the Pearl. His member was throbbing in arousal. And his wife could feel it.

She let go and rounded him to devour his lips in a make-out session. His hands had let go of the fence and they were now massaging her breasts.

"I want ye naked - now," he said.

She kept moaning by the massage and kisses as response. She was not able to answer with words.

"I've wanted ye since I saw ye in the church," he admitted as his hands feverishly moved to her butt to grab it. He could not simply get enough of this Spanish woman.

Those words caused her to shiver down her spine and core. His member was pressing against her and she could feel how she began pressing her lower area to his hardness.

When he found his way into her shirt, beneath the fabric to tease her nipples; her head tilted back by pleasure. She was about to be driven over the edge.

"I've never wanted anything more than I want you right now."

That was all it took for Jack to go insane. He swirled them around and began pressing her towards the bedroom inside the doors. He ripped apart his own shirt before ripping of Angelica's, as she took too much time in trying to untying it.

As they approached the bed, one of his hands grabbing her butt and the other holding her around her waist, he lifted her from the ground to set her down on the bed. He could not wait until he would penetrate her and hump her, while she could not wait for him to do her.

Her pants went off by his help and his finger was soon down there to feel if she was ready. Oh, not a chance she was not. She was very much ready. She smirked at him.

"Good?" she questioned, quite playfully.

He smiled wryly. "Always, my love."

As he had expected he felt more of her readiness stream out. He positioned himself over her and kicked off the shoes. They kept each others' gaze as he let her pull down his pants which he later kicked off. He was almost shaking by how turned on he was.

They looked into each others' eyes as he lowered himself and slowly moved his hard on into her. She clasped the sheets around her as she gasped.

"Oh Angelica," he let out and shut his eyes by the pleasure of her walls. He slowly pulled a bit back to soon push it harder and longer inside.

She let out a muffled groan as she tightened her grip around the sheets. "Right there...," she whimpered.

His pace quickened as he began humping. Her whimpering and moaning were music to his ears. Additionally it turned him on even more, and his pace quickened even more.

He had indeed waited for this moment for a long time. He was in heaven. "I am so close," Angelica let out. Jack leaned down to give her a searching kiss, as she moved upwards to be able to reach his lips.

He was so close as well, but he wanted to drag this out. This was after all their wedding night. He pulled out and probably heard the loudest groan in frustration by Angelica he had ever heard.

She was trying to catch her breath as she looked at him.

"Sit up."

She obeyed and he pulled her up, only to press her against the wall. "Against the wall?"

"Aye, it was a long time ago we did that," he smiled wryly again. He lifted one of her legs to let it rest around him with the help of his hand in the back of her folded knee. He plunged into her again. This time she cried out in pleasure.

"Please, finish me now." Ah, he loved when she begged.

He only gave her a playful grin as he moved in a fast pace. When he felt her inner walls clench around his member as she was reaching her climax, she in turn caused him to go over the edge. He could feel how his legs shook as she for one last time groaned out loud, her nails deep dug in the skin on his back.

When he pulled back a bit he could feel how her weak and shaky legs almost did not want to carry her. With weak and shaky legs himself, he still swung an arm around her to carry her wedding-night style. He threw her carefully on the mattress of the bed, which caused her to bounce lightly.

He climbed into bed himself soon after and placed himself on top of her.

When she saw his grin, her eyes squinted questioningly yet playfully. "What?"

"I won," he said.

"How? Did you not notice in what condition I had you in outside on the balcony?" she retorted with a genuine smile.

Jack still smiled. "My daughter's name is Victoria _Sparrow_."

She just looked lovingly into his eyes.

"And my wife's name is _Angelica_ Sparrow."

And with that, he leaned down to kiss his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... what did you think of this story now that you have read it all? I would be very very happy to hear an opinion. :) **

* * *

><p><strong>In any case, if you have in idea of a one-shot you'd like to see me write: remember the following. <strong>

**T"his fanfiction was originally titled a name from a song, which lyrics I instead put as chapters' titles. If you can guess the correct song's name, write that in a review together with the request you would like to see/read. Be as accurate as possible when it comes to an idea of a one-shot, like details/scenes/characters or so. I would be happy to do that for you - if you would like me to write for you."**

**Until next story. (I will focus on A Spanish Lullaby now). **


End file.
